SENDA DE LA INOCENCIA
by yoshiluvsHxM
Summary: El pequeño Severus Snape despierta de su muerte – pesadilla imposible de recordar– e iniciará una vez más la senda de su destino. ¿Cuántas veces hay que morir para vivir de verdad? Aprender duele... ¡SEVXLILY! Hogwarts, Humor, Tristeza, Amor y Amistad
1. EL DESPERTAR

ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ DEDICADA A TODOS LOS **FANS DE HARRY POTTER** ESPECIALMENTE A LOS **FANS DE SEVERUS SNAPE**; O, A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE QUIZÁS SINTIERON QUE J.K. ROWLING OLVIDÓ PONER ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS FINALES ANTES DEL EPÍLOGO…

…A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE EXTRAÑAN INFINITAMENTE LA DUAL VIDA ENTRE LO MÁGICO Y LO MUGGLE…EL SIEMPRE DESEADO REGRESO A HOGWARTS CADA 1 DE SEPTIEMBRE…

ESTE FIC EXPLORARÁ LA VIDA DE SEVERUS SNAPE DESDE SUS 8 AÑOS DE EDAD –VIDA QUE HE DECIDIDO INVENTAR TOMANDO REFERENCIAS DE _"EL CUENTO DEL PRÍNCIPE"_, TRATANDO DE HACERLE JUSTICIA A LOS PLANES DE **J.K. ROWLING** (ABSOLUTA DUEÑA DE HARRY POTTER Y SUS PERSONAJES) Y ESPERANDO QUE SEA ENTRETENIDA PARA LOS LECTORES – HASTA SU TEMPRANA MUERTE. SÍ, TAMBIÉN SE ABORDARÁN TEMAS COMO SU COMPLICADA RELACIÓN CON LILY EVANS Y LOS MERODEADORES.

Y POR SUPUESTO, DEBO ADVERTIR QUE EL FIC ESTARÁ, SI BIEN NO SUMERGIDO, CUANDO MENOS SÍ; BASTANTE SALPICADO POR EL **SEVXLILY**…

A PESAR DE QUE MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO ES SEVERUS INTENTARÉ REINTERPRETAR A LOS MERODEADORES FUERA DE MI ODIO PERSONAL (JEJEJE LO JURO XD) Y SER JUSTA CON AMBAS PARTES…ASÍ PUES ESTÉN SEGUROS DE QUE JAMES, A PESAR DE SER CRUEL EN ALGUNOS PUNTOS DE LA HISTORIA, TENDRÁ TAMBIÉN MUCHOS ASPECTOS BUENOS…

NO SE PREOCUPEN, NO PRETENDO REESCRIBIR LOS SIETE LIBROS Y ESPERAR QUE TENGAN PACIENCIA DE LEER…SIMPLEMENTE ESTO SERÁ COMO UN _"EL CUENTO DEL PRÍNCIPE"_ EN VERSIÓN EXTENDIDA (XD)…O, COMO A MÍ ME GUSTA LLAMARLO: _"CAPÍTULOS QUE SE LE OLVIDARON A J. K. ROWLING"_, PERO QUE FINALMENTE DECIDÍ BAUTIZAR COMO:

"_SENDA DE LA INOCENCIA"; NOMBRADO ASÍ POR LA TEMÁTICA DE LA HISTORIA._

**PD.**

ESTE FIC EN UN PRINCIPIO SERÁ BASTANTE CANON PERO EN ALGÚN PUNTO MÁS ADELANTE INGRESARÁ EN LAS SENDAS DE LO AU…TAMBIÉN ENTRELAZARÁ FUTURO Y PASADO, POR LO QUE EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA ES EL INICIO DE OTRA (:D)

Y, PARA YA NO ABURRIRLOS MÁS, LA HISTORIA:

**SENDA DE LA INOCENCIA**

**Capítulo 1: **

**El despertar**

"_El libro de los secretos, un ensayo sobre las capas de la mente humana"…_

…_habilidad que muy pocos magos llegan a dominar…penetrar la mente adulta puede resultar, en teoría, más…_

– ¡Cállate!

– ¡No te atrevas!

…_Sigmund Castell Boylestad, famoso oclumántico nacido a finales del siglo XVII, había sido arrestado en el Valle de Godric…_

…_Permaneció en Azkaban durante doce años…había sido condenado a diez, no obstante…_

– ¡Yo no me debo a ti, ni a nadie!

–Baja la voz…por favor…

…_Permaneció en Azkaban durante doce años…_

– ¡No voy a tolerar esto, nunca más!

– ¡Lárgate, entonces! ¡Esta es mi casa!

–Muy bien

…_en Azkaban durante doce años…_

– ¡¿Qué crees que haces?

–No me lo puedes impedir…

– ¡Soy **su** madre…!

– ¡Es **mi** hijo también!

…_durante doce años…_

– ¡Tú hijo! ¿Tú hijo?... ¡Nunca es **tú** hijo cuando está enfermo, hipócrita!

…_doce años…_

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Maldita…!

…_doce años…_

El silencio se apoderó de la pequeña alcoba que compartía únicamente con el frío vacío.

Cuando cerró los ojos al fin, sintió, paradójicamente; que estos se abrían a una oscuridad profunda y desconocida. Su mente parecía fraccionada y le costaba asimilar que existía todavía.

No era capaz de ordenar ni una sola idea en el caos que se volcaba sobre su cabeza. Fue como adentrarse en una eterna noche, no obstante estaba bastante consciente de sí mismo. Era consciente, por ejemplo; del helado viento que rodeaba su cuerpo.

No hubo diferencia por unos segundos, mas luego; una ráfaga de sensaciones parecidas al despertar matutino arremetió frenéticamente contra su cuerpo, haciéndole temblar brusca e intermitentemente. Una vez que los estremecimientos parecieron cesar, encontró que sus pensamientos volvían a fluir con cadencia, analizando y determinando el lugar en el que ahora se hallaba.

Sentía la sólida presión de la madera bajo su cabeza, y esta, a su vez, como una masa difusa y casi gaseosa; se esparcía lentamente en el suelo.

Un olor fuerte a polvo y desgaste del tiempo persistía en el gélido aire, y le llenaba las fosas nasales, las cuales le exigían con furia oxígeno para sus oprimidos pulmones.

Y entonces, algo nuevo llenó el aire: había algo, como una voz fría y silbante, que retumbaba ininteligible en sus oídos. Le pareció familiar aunque sabía que no la había escuchado nunca antes en toda su vida.

Una sensación abrasadora recorría su pecho y cabeza, sofocándole con mayor intensidad a un costado de su garganta y por la cual sentía que desfallecía conforme oleadas de algo húmedo y cálido se derramaba a borbotones, por entre las puntas de los dedos de su mano izquierda que luchaban en vano por ejercer presión capaz de contener el escape del fluido.

Entre todas estas percepciones de sus sentidos, faltaba una por dilucidar:

A pesar de que sentía a sus ojos trabajar, y, por lo tanto, debían estar captando la realidad afuera de su mente; se encontraba en un bizarro estado de ceguera.

Además de todo esto, supo de súbito que padecía una angustia atroz acentuada por el paso del tiempo en, cualquiera que hubiese sido, el lugar que se encontraba, muy probablemente acostado. Sentía que su tiempo de desvanecía conforme se extinguían sus fuerzas. Padecía dolor, indescriptible dolor.

¿Estaba herido? ¿Muriendo, quizás?

Su agonía, sin embargo, parecía estar muy lejos de derrotarlo. Tenía algo que llevar a cabo, una tarea que no había concluido y que, sabía a toda certeza, debía terminar a toda costa.

Tenía algo que decir. Algo para decirle a alguien. Pero ahora su voz ya no parecía servir de mucho.

Momentos después, se escuchó a sí mismo pronunciar dos palabras que sonaban como si fueran la misma; pero, al igual que la voz silbante que antes había distinguido, no consiguió comprender el significado de lo que escuchaba. Eran susurros.

Susurros roncos, ahogados e interferidos por los borbotones que sofocaban su respiración.

Sintió entonces un impulso en su corazón que fue a parar a su mente y finalmente a su brazo; se encontró a sí mismo aferrando con fuerza –con toda la que pudo hallar dentro de sí – algo que sin duda debía ser tela.

Sintió una nueva punzada de angustia por el escaso tiempo que, sentía, le quedaba.

Una ráfaga de imágenes cruzó violentamente por su cabeza y estas se apilaron en la capa más exterior de su mente, como si él así las hubiese convocado; todas a la vez, con urgencia cada vez más atroz.

Luego, una palabra se formó con vehemencia en su mente y él la repitió varias veces con intensidad creciente y; de pronto, todas aquellas imágenes que congestionaban su cabeza pugnaron por salir. Las sintió emanar de él: por sus ojos, sus oídos, su boca; cada parte de su mente las empujaba con desesperación.

He ahí que el agarre de su puño crispado dolorosamente, redobló su aprehensión, como forzando a algo o alguien. Después de unos segundos interminables, su angustia pareció aliviarse, y su puño se relajó en contra de su voluntad. Ya no era señor de su cuerpo, ni mucho menos de su cuerpo debilitado al borde del síncope. No obstante, un desesperado deseo de su corazón irrefrenable, ardiente, delirante, loco; lo llevó a asir nuevamente aquella tela que se le escapaba de sus desfallecidos dedos.

Abrió su boca y desesperado soltó ansiosamente una súplica, no, más bien, una orden; con la última fuerza que reunió de su ser.

Sonaron esta vez tres roncos alaridos; pero, por la sensación de coherencia en su cabeza, supo que se trataba de una sola palabra –entrecortada– y no de tres.

Y entonces, sólo entonces, su ceguera incomprensible fue curada. Hubo luz, o al menos a él le pareció que lo era. Una luz desconocida y fabulosa y de nuevo, paradójicamente, familiar.

Supo que vislumbraba un color, no obstante, no pudo descifrarlo. Sólo tenía plena certeza que era luz.

Luego de una fracción de segundo, que irónicamente sintió como una eternidad, un dolor horroroso – más terrible que ningún otro – aplastó su pecho, una angustia que no se comparaba a las anteriores.

Nuevas imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza, pero esta vez no luchó por sacarlas fuera de él. Por el contrario, las aprisionó dentro tanto como pudo, tratando de atesorarlas. Las aferró a todas cuanto más tiempo le fue posible.

Luego; simplemente y sin poder contenerlas más, estalló.

Su cuerpo…su mente…su alma.

No lo supo con exactitud. Sólo fue consciente de un miedo paralizante que le impedía abrir sus ojos nuevamente.

Pero estaban abiertos…

¿Era otra vez la ceguera?

No. Esta vez se sentía diferente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todavía confundido, abrió sus ojos, y con extravío examinó su alrededor.

Hacía muchísimo frío, pero no pudo decidir si esto era por el miedo que sentía o por la temporada invernal.

Giró sobre sí mismo un par de veces hasta caer fuera de su cama. Aterrizó de bruces en el crujiente piso de madera.

Junto con él, un pesado libro de vetustas pastas de cuero negro, que había estado al borde de su cama, cayó desparramándose.

Respiró con agitación y luego de ubicar dónde se encontraba, empezó a recordar la noche anterior:

Sus padres habían comenzado a discutir. Él se había refugiado en su habitación…

Sus padres. Con sólo recordarlos reparó en el ruido que su caída debía haber provocado, y en el ruido que su respiración agitada causaba justo ahora.

Temblando nerviosamente apretó sus párpados, concentrándose en relajar su respiración. Su pecho empezaba a doler, a doler peligrosamente, sin embargo, no tenía valor para llamar a sus padres. Es más, temiendo que sus quejidos de asfixia pudiesen despertarlos se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

Echó un vistazo al libro que yacía junto a él, queriendo distraer su mente del agobio. Se acercó a él arrastrándose y se inclinó muy de cerca para leer las palabras de las páginas que habían quedado expuestas, aunque aplastadas y dobladas por la caída.

"_En algunos juicios…permitiendo el uso de la Oclumanc..."_

"…_siendo, en ocasiones, más eficaz que el Veritaserum (Ver página 778)…"_

Conforme leía su respiración se serenó. Sintió que volvía a normalizarse su pulso, y el dolor de su pecho amainaba. Tomó aire nuevamente; pero, todavía desconfiado, mantuvo sus manos cubriendo su boca.

Aspiró la vieja y enmohecida fragancia, que aquel grueso libro emanaba. Pequeñas reminiscencias de su reciente pesadilla vinieron a su mente. Seguramente, la persistente sensación de polvo en el aire que lo envolviera toda la noche previa al despertar, había sido culpa suya.

Continuó reclinado, respirando y releyendo las mismas palabras, durante largo rato; todo el que necesitó para reconfortarse.

Habiéndose calmado del todo, decidió que era seguro ponerse de pie. Recogió el viejo libro al par que se erguía, teniendo excesivo cuidado de no dejarlo caer de sus pequeñas, cetrinas y delgadísimas manos.

Abandonó el libro en la vieja estantería ubicada a la izquierda de su ropero, y mientras lo hacía, recordó que la noche anterior lo había estado leyendo.

Había leído algo sobre Sigmund Castell y luego…

Lo de siempre.

Los gritos.

El miedo…y entonces…

La nada.

O eso era lo que debía de haber sido. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de tantas otras ocasiones, algo nuevo había sucedido:

Había soñado y, para colmo, ese sueño había sido una pesadilla. La más horrible de las pesadillas que jamás hubiera tenido. Aunque no podía recordar lo que había soñado, el dolor de muerte persistió incluso cuando hubo despertado.

Nunca su frágil cuerpecillo había sido azotado por tan terrible angustia; ni siquiera bajo el espantoso yugo del dolor físico que, injustamente para su corta vida, había probado ya demasiadas veces.

Y no. No era como si nunca hubiera soñado, o tenido una pesadilla. Eso no era lo extraño del asunto. Por supuesto que a su edad, el pequeño Severus Snape había soñado muchas veces antes, y, con bastante frecuencia; pesadillas.

Sin embargo, el desconcierto que el pequeño experimentaba, tenía ahora sobrada justificación. Más allá de la angustia que el sueño le provocara, estaba la horrible interrogante:

¿Por qué había soñado?

No debía haber ocurrido.

Atormentado miró por la ventana. El cielo seguía azul oscuro aunque iba matizando ya por los colores del alba. No había sido ennegrecido todavía por el humo expelido por la gran chimenea de la vieja fábrica cercana, por lo que dedujo, no debían ser ni las cinco de la mañana.

De todos modos le habría gustado saber qué hora era, pero el único reloj de la casa se encontraba abajo, en la pared más oculta de la sala de estar. Atreverse a abandonar su habitación tan temprano se le antojaba como una locura.

Incapaz de volver a la cama y peor aún de conciliar el sueño de nuevo, el pálido muchacho comenzó a caminar muy lentamente, de uno a otro lado en la habitación, formulándose la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

¿Por qué había soñado?

Le había ocurrido muchas veces ya que, estando aterrado ante alguna pelea de sus padres, con sólo desear con fuerza no escuchar, no ver, ni saber más de aquello; se quedaba dormido de inmediato; como si su cuerpo se tratase de un aparato eléctrico al que pudiera desenchufar para apagar a voluntad.

La primera vez que lo había conseguido la recordaba con vívido detalle. Y eso era porque aquella había sido también la primera vez que su padre…

El pequeño niño sacudió la cabeza con desazón. Se detuvo en seco y miró otra vez por el cristal roto de la ventana, desprovista de cortinas; deseando apartar recuerdos tristes. Recuerdos en los que fue testigo de la muerte de su padre, o al menos de su comienzo, cuando todo empezó a ir mal…

Esa también fue su primera vez para enterarse de la verdad sobre sí mismo.

Con todo eso aquel _sábado 20 de noviembre de 1965 _fue para Severus un día difícil de olvidar, y con la prodigiosa memoria que poseía; y el poco esmero que ponía en no acordarse, sabía perfectamente que le sería imposible olvidarlo jamás.

Suspiró profundamente y alejó su vista de la ventana.

La visión de su padre lastimando a su madre hirió su memoria por unos segundos. Sacudió la cabeza una vez más. No quería ver de nuevo la imagen de aquella noche. Hizo caso omiso al recuerdo que llamaba a las puertas de su memoria.

Volvió a su mudo recorrido por la alcoba. Tensó un poco su mente y se obligó a volver a la cuestión que le aterraba de momento:

¿Por qué había soñado?

Desde los cinco años hasta ese día le había ocurrido tantas veces aquel fenómeno, que había logrado cierta experticia: Podía inducirse a sí mismo no sólo a un sueño común, sino a un estado de – aunque temporal – absoluta inconsciencia; dormir sin soñar, sin quedar a merced del monstruo de sus temores, sin que estos se materializaran en horribles pesadillas.

Si bien era cierto sólo podía inducirse a ese estado cuando en verdad estaba aterrado –al borde del colapso nervioso – y no en otro momento que no cumpliera el requisito, sabía perfectamente que nunca soñaba de así ordenárselo a su mente. Para cuando tuvo seis años había dominado por completo la – por llamarla de algún modo – _"técnica de no soñar"_ .

Sabía bien que la noche anterior su truco había sido realizado a perfección.

Entonces ¿Por qué había soñado? ¿Qué había salido mal?

Sin poder evitarlo, pensó en su madre. El pecho del niño comenzó a subir y bajar muy rápido. Su nariz se congestionó y su frente dolió ardorosamente, justo como sus ojos. Un amargo sollozo se escapó de sus labios mientras las primeras lágrimas bajaron por sus huesudos carrillos, los cuales habían abandonado su tono cetrino para pasar a una pálida lividez.

¿Empezaba a volverse ordinario?

¿Se convertiría en un muggle…en un squib, o en cualquiera que fuera el término que pudiera describirle si es que perdía su magia…?

El pequeño niño se dejó caer lentamente al suelo. Se enroscó en posición fetal y comenzó a llorar muda y desconsoladamente.

Vislumbró un calendario tirado bajo su cama. Era del año actual. Miró sobre la fecha que debía ser aquel martes. Lo hizo para mortificarse, pues en realidad sabía qué día era:

_9 de Enero de 1968_

– Feliz Cumpleaños, Severus –Se dijo en voz baja. El cuerpo le temblaba y un miedo horrendo llenaba su corazón al pensar en lo que acababa de sucederle.

– Ya no habrá Hogwarts– Farfulló lleno de amargura, trémulo de pánico. Sus ojos muy rojos derramaron lágrimas copiosamente.

– Ya no habrá Hogwarts– repitió.

Y habiendo dicho esto se quedó dormido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– ¡Severus!

Llamó por quinta vez la mujer mientras soñaba con alcanzar el hombro de su hijo. Había intentado sin éxito moverle del piso para dejarlo seguro sobre la cama. Pero resultaba imposible moverlo de allí. Imposible incluso acceder a él. Parecía hechizado.

No había poder muggle capaz de sacarlo de ese trance, lo sabía, pero la angustiada mujer no quería probar tan pronto utilizar magia. Apenas empezaba a recobrar su confianza.

Severus tosió con fuerza y sus pulmones resonaron audiblemente congestionados. Era una mañana muy fría de invierno y el niño no gozaba de buena salud. No llevaba sino escasas semanas de convalecencia desde la última crisis respiratoria que había sufrido, y con todo el frío que hacía, el niño totalmente desprovisto de abrigo, iría a peor.

Eileen no pudo soportarlo más, se levantó y nerviosamente rebuscó en la estantería de los libros. Del fondo sacó una caja alargada y de esta, una larga varita de ébano. La tomó en sus manos con temor y la examinó más de una vez mientras volvía a inclinarse sobre su hijo. El largo cabello negro de la mujer resbalaba por sus mejillas dejando su oscura mirada perdida en la profundidad de aquel cansino y huraño rostro paliducho.

Eileen intentaba mantenerse en calma. Giraba nerviosamente la varita en sus manos, mientras se forzaba a sí misma a revestirse del valor de madre. Debía actuar.

–Puedes hacerlo – Se dijo tantas veces como pudo antes de intentar un _finite incantatem _para librar a su vástago del novato mal uso de su magia.

Pero su _finite incantatem _fue muy débil, tanto así, que ni siquiera pudo romper el encantamiento de su hijo de ocho años recién cumplidos. El niño volvió a toser en el piso. La pobre madre sintió rabia e impotencia.

¿Cuándo volvería su magia?

¿Cuándo volvería a ser como antes?

Vio como el pequeño Severus se estremecía una vez más. Abandonando toda esperanza en su varita, la arrojó lejos contra la pared, cayendo al piso sin glorias, como un palo cualquiera del más común de los orígenes.

Eileen pasó las manos por entre sus cabellos. Los echó hacia atrás con más tensión de la necesaria. Observó a su hijo, el cual parecía dormir con calma, a pesar de los temblores que le invadían de vez en cuando.

–Es normal – se repetía una y otra vez. Sin embargo, no podía sino angustiarse al ver a su pobre y enfermizo hijo sobre el frío suelo, tiritando. Rendida en su intento de moverlo, había probado echarle encima una manta, pero nada podía atravesar la burbuja invisible que le aislaba de su alrededor.

Llorosa llevó sus pálidas manos a su rostro. No podía ver a su hijo.

¿Cómo podía?

Era una madre terrible. De haber recuperado su magia, ya habría podido ayudar a su hijo.

¿Por qué no se tragaba su orgullo de una buena vez? Necesitaba ir a San Mungo. ¿Qué importaban los Prince?

Después de todo ya no la trataban como una.

Después de todo ya no lo era más.

–Snape –Pronunció levemente. Su boca se curvó en una mueca de disgusto. Apartó las manos de su rostro y miró una vez más a su hijo.

– ¡SEVERUS!– Gritó furiosa.

– ¡SEVERUS SNAPE!– Gritó con mayor fuerza. Se levantó del suelo, y al hacerlo, su cuerpo delgado y su pálida piel parecieron menos patéticos. Surgía ante el niño, con una nueva fuerza. Sólo sus ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas y desbordaban aflicción, delataron la terrible preocupación de la que era presa.

– ¡FINITE INCANTATEM!– Gritó por encima del muchacho. Y, fuera coincidencia o no, el niño abrió sus ojos sobresaltado, y la invisible esfera protectora se había ido.

Su madre estaba justo sobre él.

Sus ojos negros y profundos le miraban sin ninguna emoción que no fuera la ira. Como prueba de sus lágrimas ya secas, sólo quedaba el escarlata en los ojos; pero, esto sumado al adusto semblante que ahora mostraba, sólo logró convencer a Severus del genuino disgusto de su madre.

–Lo siento, mamá…– Respondió el niño, no sabiendo bien del todo por qué se estaba disculpando; hundiendo el rostro en su cabello conforme se iba levantando lo más cabizbajo que conseguía.

–Vete –Le cortó la mujer.

Se hizo un silencioso incómodo, aunque breve.

Severus ni siquiera intentó discutir con su madre. Salió de su alcoba, temeroso y a paso lento, volteando tímidamente de vez en cuando para mirarle el rostro a la mujer. Pero el negro cabello largo – tres veces más largo que el de Severus – que cubría su rostro se lo impidió. La criatura abandonó la alcoba sin poder enterarse jamás que ese día; tras esas cortinas de cabello azabache, su madre lloraba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa misma mañana Severus desayunó con gran tristeza.

No era que esperara un obsequio o algo bonito en su cumpleaños.

Le bastaba con aquel "Hoy eres mayor con un año, así que debes ser más responsable, para que puedas hacer algo digno con tu vida" que solía dedicarle su madre cada vez que cumplía años.

No iba a pedirle un "Feliz Cumpleaños" porque la palabra feliz bajo el techo de esa casa sonaba bastante hipócrita, cuando no deprimente; pero en verdad se encontraba esperando la charla de "ser alguien en la vida". Y no podía negar que la esperaba con ansias, porque al menos cuando la oía, esta le demostraba que su madre tenía expectativas en él.

Pero luego de ver a su madre tan molesta, supo que la charla no se escucharía ese día.

Al cabo de quince minutos su madre bajaba las escaleras, para luego perderse en la cocina. En su camino, ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada al pálido y desgarbado niño que desayunaba con sus ojos fijos en el fondo de su taza de té.

Bebió té sin azúcar –porque en las mañanas el dulce le provocaba arcadas dolorosas hasta conducirlo al vómito – y dos panes largos del día anterior. Estaban muy duros, pero gracias a ello bastante crocantes. Los habría disfrutado mucho en otras circunstancias, pero no esa mañana, con su madre tan enfadada.

Simplemente no pudo alegrarse.

Tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero se contuvo. No quería enfadar más a su madre. Todavía pensaba un poco en lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero encontró que le importaba mucho menos. Mil veces habría cambiado su condición de mago por la felicidad de su madre.

Eileen lavaba ruidosamente y sin magia varios trastes metálicos en la cocina. Fuera de aquel ruido, o el sonido de los motores de los coches que venía de la calle; Severus notó que la casa estaba extrañamente demasiado silenciosa. Echó un vistazo hacia el reloj en la pared.

Once y cincuenta. En verdad se había levantado muy tarde. Su padre no podía estar en casa, a no ser que lo hubieran echado nuevamente del trabajo.

Pero la casa estaba tan silenciosa, que simplemente no podía estar allí.

Elevó los ojos hacia su madre, de la cual Severus sólo podía vislumbrar la espalda.

No quiso preguntar a su madre si su padre había salido.

Por lo general, Severus era el último en enterarse cuando su padre era despedido de algún trabajo, y, cada vez que lo hacía; siempre se enteraba de la peor manera.

Prefirió la seguridad de mantenerse callado y al margen. Echó la mirada a los suelos y la dejó vagar hasta que se detuvo en sus propias piernas. Estaban pálidas y curiosamente amoratadas. Su pijama, un batón de lana amarillenta con mangas cortas, le cubría el cuerpo apenas sobrepasando sus muslos, por lo que sus piernas larguiruchas quedaban a merced del frío invernal. Empezó a balancear sus piernas de adelante hacia atrás para obtener calor. Pero luego, conforme su sangre fluía con calidez, halló diversión en aquello, y las balanceó alternándolas.

Se quedó sentado allí, en la vieja silla de madera, en el lugar de la mesa donde su padre solía sentarse; meciendo con más velocidad sus piernas, imaginándose sobre un columpio.

Recordó a los artistas del circo que había visto alguna vez en el viejo televisor, que; ahora descansaba, olvidado y cubierto de polvo, en la esquina menos visible de la salita. Había sido su pasatiempo favorito hasta que un día de tormenta el viejo aparato se apagara para siempre.

Por su cabeza pasó una imagen de sí mismo, ataviado con ropas de brillantes lentejuelas, colgando de cabeza sujeto por los pies de un alto trapecio. Se quedó estático pensando por un momento, luego sacudió su cabeza y con una extraña risa, se burló de aquel imposible; y aunque siguió meciéndose un rato más, no tardó mucho en aburrirse de aquel pequeño juego.

Cansado, recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa, también sus brazos, totalmente extendidos.

Deslizó sus dedos por la superficie de la mesa disfrutando del chirrido que la fricción producía. Cerró sus ojos y repitió la acción con más fuerza, y esta vez el chirrido fue más sonoro. Sonrió levemente y abrió sus ojos.

Su madre se revolvió incómoda en la cocina, pero no le reclamó ni volteó para mirarlo. A esta reacción, Severus dejó inmediatamente de jugar con la madera, y se limitó a escudriñar con la vista los huecos que dejaba el barniz perdido sobre la mesa desnuda.

Le parecieron muy similares a los mapas continentales, que estudió alguna vez en la escuela. Sonrió nuevamente. Recogió un trocito pequeño de pan duro, que se le había caído al suelo, y comenzó a surcar la mesa con él, mientras imaginaba un barquito navegando el ancho mundo. Y ese mundo era café oscuro y de laurel. ¡Y era plano! Rió silenciosamente, mientras imaginaba la expresión enfurruñada que su maestra de Geografía pondría ante semejante aseveración.

Permaneció jugando solitariamente lo que fueron casi dos horas. Ahora el sol de la mañana se alzaba radiante aún entre el negro humo que despedía la fábrica. Afuera apenas caía algo de nieve. Severus estaba ahora junto a la puerta que daba a la calle, abriéndola un poco para mirar a lo lejos. Un grupo de bulliciosos adolescentes fumaban y reían en el portón de la casa del frente. Mientras que en la acera de la casa contigua a la suya, unos chiquillos apenas menores que él se lanzaban copos de nieve. Severus les observó detenidamente.

Abrió un poco más la puerta, intentando captar más del exterior. Mientras miraba a los chiquillos disfrutar, en su pecho crecía calurosamente un comprensible sentimiento de envidia.

Un viento muy frío sopló contra su pecho a través de la puerta entreabierta. Tuvo un breve asalto de tos, el cual reprimió cuanto más pudo. Aún así, la tos le delató; los niños detuvieron su juego, notando su presencia, y se alejaron mirándole de forma despectiva.

–Cierra esa puerta – Su madre habló detrás de él, sobresaltándolo. El pálido niño se encorvó y volteó hacia su madre. Por unos instantes su miraba buscó la de ella, pero, antes de poder encontrarla, se desvió hacia la puerta ahora cerrada. Un destello de súplica refulgía en sus oscuras pupilas.

– ¿Pu-puedo salir? – Preguntó en un susurro rápido, alejando su mirada de la puerta, dejándola ahora sobre sus pies descalzos.

Por lo general, y desde que no asistía más a la escuela desde hacía ya dos años, su madre le dejaba salir en las mañanas a vagar por allí. Pero eso era siempre que el clima fuera bueno, o por lo menos propicio para su pobre salud; y esa mañana, para mala suerte del chiquillo, no cumplía los requisitos.

–Está nevando –Respondió Eileen en absoluta negación –Ve a cambiarte –continuó sin variar el tono de su voz.

– ¡Y ponte los zapatos! –Le gritó mientras, el niño subía a toda prisa las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

La calefacción en la casa funcionaba todavía, algo por lo que toda la familia daba gracias; pero Severus, era en extremo friolento. Enfermizo como era y con el poco tejido adiposo heredado de los padres; le era imposible estar bien, peor en invierno. Y dado que no bebía azúcar en el desayuno, su presión arterial solía llegar a niveles más bajos de los que ya solía alcanzar muy bien comido, acentuando aún más su vulnerabilidad al frío.

Aún así, Severus amaba el invierno más que cualquier otra época del año. ¿Motivos? Ni él mismo hallaba excusas, a veces, le gustaba creer que la nieve era un motivo. Pero su cuerpo nunca estuvo hecho para salir a jugar como otros niños en medio de batallas de copos de nieve, así que, no podía ser la nieve.

Quizás era porque cuando nevaba se acordaba de los cuentos que había leído cuando todavía asistía a la escuela. A veces, imaginaba avistar, detrás de los viejos coches de los vecinos, el finísimo carruaje de hielo de la Reina de las nieves. Y entonces reía como un loco, pensando en que si tal vez corría detrás de los coches un día de esos, acabaría colgándose del carruaje de hielo.

Severus no extrañaba la escuela.

Nadie en su sano juicio hubiera sentido nostalgia por recibir apodos crueles, ni por compañeros que le evitaban a toda costa. Lo que el niño extrañaba era el libro de cuentos que le habían asignado en primer año. Era de un autor danés, del cual Severus no recordaba el nombre. Había sido muy pequeño cuando se lo habían asignado y, por ese entonces, no sabía que dejaría de ser suyo tan pronto. De otra manera sí que se hubiera esmerado en memorizarlo.

Pero al menos recordaba las historias, y donde la memoria traicionaba, siempre quedaba la imaginación…

Cuando asistía a la escuela, solía dibujarse viviendo en el gélido palacio de la reina. Al principio se dibujaba viviendo él solo en el gran castillo. Pero luego acabó por comprender que no podía estar solo, porque odiaba estar solo. Entonces comenzó a dibujarse viviendo con la reina.

A sí mismo se pintaba siempre con un trozo de crayón negro y a la reina, blanquísima como se la imaginaba la dejaba toda en color papel. Siempre en aquellos colores, porque eran colores de boda…

Sí, porque el chiquillo ya no se acordaba del final del cuento y le parecía un buen final aquel. Porque recordaba que la reina vivía sola –¿O también eso se lo había inventado?– así que ella se entendería bien con él. Y para él, ella era más que perfecta. Además, en sus fantasías, a la reina nunca le importaba su palidez ni se burlaba de él; porque ella misma era blanca como el mármol más puro.

Antes de enterarse de su condición de mago, Severus creía fervientemente que la reina debía existir en algún lugar. Curiosamente, después de que la magia se le había revelado como real, simplemente ya no podía creer. Era muy extraño.

Sin embargo, ahora que probablemente había perdido sus poderes y ya no era mago, el niño se encontraba ansioso por volver a creer.

–Si existiera la reina…–empezó a buscar pruebas y a repasarlas en su cabeza.

–Si existiera…¿Cómo se llamaría?...

Y así, en medio de aquellas cavilaciones, terminó dándole muerte a su mañana…

Al final de la tarde, en su alcoba, Severus tenía ya una veintena de pruebas fehacientes de la existencia de la reina.

La nieve había dejado de caer hacía bastante, pero él distraído con el asunto de la reina, ni se había percatado. Salió corriendo de su cuarto echándose encima de su extraña ropa un largo y viejo abrigo, color gris ratón. Bajó las escaleras saltando los escalones de dos en dos.

Tan pronto estuvo en la planta baja buscó a su madre.

–Mamá…Ya no nieva, ¿Puedo salir?– Preguntó a su madre, quien leía un libro sentada en el sofá. Su pregunta fue tímida, pero su voz determinada. Ella le miró de reojo.

El chico la miraba suplicante. Dudó unos instantes, le examinó nuevamente: todo estaba en su sitio, estaba bien abrigado…

Suspiró ruidosamente. Severus la miró con profunda intensidad.

–Regresa antes de que oscurezca – Contestó, con voz cansada, volviendo a su libro.

Severus sonrió complacido, se ajustó con fuerza el abrigo y tiró de la puerta hasta que se abrió de par en par.

–¡Debes ser responsable…!–El grito de Eileen detuvo su desenfrenada carrera hacia la calle, volteó y sus ojos acuosos ardieron calurosamente. Su corazón latía y sus labios empezaron a formar una sonrisa pequeña, tímida y expectante.

– Hoy eres mayor un año más…–La puerta se cerró en sus narices después de unos segundos.

El niño sonrió abiertamente.

Ese día iba a ser bueno.

Lo sabía.

Lo sentía.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**AVANCES: **EN NUESTRO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO "EL CARRUAJE DE LA REINA" NUESTRO PEQUEÑO SEVERUS IRÁ A BUSCAR A LA REINA DE LAS NIEVES Y YA IMAGINARÁN CON QUIÉN ACABARÁ TROPEZANDO…

BIEN, AHÍ LO TUVIERON EL PRIMER CAPI DE ESTA LOCA FRIKI HISTORIA XD!

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO…TENEDME PACIENCIA YA SÉ QUE MI NARRACIÓN NO ES MUY BUENA…PERO LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE ME ESFUERZO XD!

YA SABEN, SI GUSTAN DEJENME UN REVIEW…CON O SIN REVIEWS CONTINUARÉ LA HISTORIA, LO PROMETO…PERO…CON REVIEWS ACTUALIZARÉ MÁS RÁPIDO XD!

SALUDOS,

NOS LEEMOS!


	2. EL CARRUAJE DE LA REINA

¡SALUDOS!

YOSHI LES TRAE EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE ESTA LOCA FRIKI HISTORIA.

PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO **AGRADECER** A TODOS QUIENES LEYERON EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO Y TODAVÍA MÁS A QUIENES ME DEJARON SU **OPINIÓN** EN UN REVIEW…DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO :) ME DAN FUERZAS PARA ESCRIBIR (Y ME ENTUSIASMAN COMO UNA ORATE XD!)

SEGUNDO, Y RESPONDIENDO A LOS REVIEWS, PRECISAMENTE BUSCABA QUE ESTE FIC TUVIERA UN NUEVO ENFOQUE DE LA VIDA DE SEVERUS, ASÍ COMO TAMBIÉN HABRÁ MÁS ADELANTE UNA INMERSIÓN MENOS "HOGWARTSENSE"EN LA VIDA DE OTROS PERSONAJES QUE JUEGAN UN PAPEL IMPORTANTE EN EL DESARROLLO DE LA PERSONALIDAD DEL PRÍNCIPE MESTIZO (SUS PADRES, LILY, LOS MERODEADORES, LUCIUS MALFOY, ENTRE OTROS QUE NO DIRÉ PORQUE LES ARRUINO LA SORPRESA XD! )

**PD. **

LEÁNLO HASTA EL FINAL…AL PRINCIPIO PUEDE RESULTAR CONFUSO, PERO AL FINAL SE EXPLICA TODO :D

Y BUENO, PARA DEJAR DE ABURRIRLOS, LA HISTORIA:

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 2: **

**El carruaje de la reina**

La tarde estaba, fuera de su casa, bastante helada. Nada tan helada como para compararse con la mañana de aquel día, no obstante, Severus acabó estremeciéndose de frío apenas habiendo caminado dos cuadras lejos de su vivienda.

Sentía el viento helado castigando sus fosas nasales a cada momento de inhalación, para luego torturar a sus pulmones, y sus dientes estaban castañeando terriblemente. Una molesta vocecita en su cabeza le sugirió que renunciara a su paseo vespertino, pero él la ignoró rebeldemente.

No había visto la hora antes de dejar su hogar, sin embargo, el color del cielo y la posición del sol y de su propia sombra; le aseguraban no tener más de dos horas para jugar antes de que oscureciera y estuviera obligado a regresar.

Se abrazó a sí mismo para ceñirse aún más el largo abrigo contra el pecho y continuó su camino por la congestionada y eterna Spinner's end.

No había mucho para mirar en torno a Spinner's end. Si no eran las casas, las únicas opciones que quedaban eran: el suelo, el cielo y la grotesca chimenea de la fábrica de acero.

El suelo, equivalía a la acera mugrienta y a la calle adoquinada, y ninguna de estas cosas era bonita ni interesante.

El cielo, sólo era interesante de madrugada; cuando las emisiones de humo negro y rojizo cesaban.

Y, por último, la gran y vieja chimenea – databa de principios del siglo XX y había sido readecuada para la acerería pues antes había servido a una fábrica textil – de aquella anticuada siderúrgica era definitivamente lo que menos dejaría gusto en los ojos de cualquier espectador forastero, peor para los habitantes del barrio que tenían que vérselas día a día con la pestilencia que esta derrochaba.

Visto de esa manera – y precisamente esa era la manera en la que Severus veía a su barrio – lo único menos malo por contemplar eran las casas; todas ellas similares con sus ladrillos arrebolados, sus estrechos dormitorios y sus austeros moradores.

Las casas, nada independientes unas de otras, cada una más parecida a la anterior; se repetían incesantemente a lo largo de toda la calle, afirmando la sensación del caminante de no avanzar nunca.

Para Severus, cuyas piernas, en algunas ocasiones, apenas podían con su propio peso, este camino resultaba todavía más tortuoso de lo que podría ser para cualquiera. No obstante, el destino que le aguardaba al terminar la calle, bordear la escuela y cruzar tres grandes lotes vacíos; era suficiente recompensa para que el chiquillo no abandonara la empresa de aquella tarde.

Hacía un mes atrás, el muchacho había descubierto que, en una parte del muro de contención del río, el cual separaba a su barrio del inicio del bosque, había una pequeña abertura por la cual, afortunadamente, él podía pasar con no mucha dificultad.

Desde entonces Severus podía acceder al bosque, el cual estaba negado para todos los demás; siempre que quisiera, y siempre que su madre le diera permiso.

Severus sonrió para sí mismo. Tenía locas ganas de visitar el bosque, pues no había podido salir en semanas, por su enfermedad y por el clima.

Además, sin saber por qué; tenía, esa tarde, el corazón inusitadamente inflamado de emoción. Una emoción extraña y sin fundamento, algo indescriptible que se agitaba cálido en su pecho y le anunciaba parabienes.

Un **buen **presentimiento.

Algo bueno le esperaba. Un regalo, tal vez…El día anterior su magia le había sido arrebatada, entonces, el actual debía compensárselo…Era su derecho… ¡Era su cumpleaños, después de todo!

Anduvo presuroso y anhelante, durante lo que a él le parecieron horas – y que en realidad fueron veinte minutos – antes de detenerse en su primer punto de descanso.

Las grandes, pesadas y metálicas puertas de la única droguería en su barrio eran el indicador que anunciaba a Severus haber cubierto recién la mitad de su camino. Se detuvo en seco, en medio de la transitada acera, para frotarse las manos y recuperar el aliento.

La gente pasaba masivamente por allí, y mientras lo hacían, muchos de ellos prácticamente le atropellaban.

Severus les esquivaba lo mejor que podía, pero dejaban tan poco espacio en la acera, que, más de una vez, Severus sintió que daba a alguien un buen pisotón. A nadie pidió disculpas el muchacho, así como también ninguno de entre quienes le apartaban rudamente tirándole del brazo, o quienes le asestaban algún golpe con el bolso – conscientes o no – le ofreció una a él.

La mayoría de los transeúntes, muchos de los cuales eran vecinos suyos, le lanzó breves miradas de algo que Severus reconocía como una mezcla de asco y lástima, antes de alejarse totalmente indiferente de él.

Era realmente agobiante el ritmo en ese punto de la calle, mejor dicho; en aquel punto de la acera. La gente se aglutinaba siempre en la vasta, pulcra y perturbadoramente sombría droguería. Esto a Severus siempre le parecía demasiado extraño.

Si las frecuentes visitas al lugar correspondían al elevado número de enfermos en el barrio, resultaba poco creíble cada vez que Severus notaba lo sana que lucía la abundante clientela del señor Wenders, el dueño de la droguería. Además resultaba todavía más extraño que la clientela se mantuviera así de abundante todos los años, devotamente mes a mes.

Sus propios padres solían frecuentar mucho la droguería para abastecerse de medicinas para él. Sin embargo, su número de visitas era bastante menor que el del resto del vecindario. Y esto era bastante intrigante, si se tenía en cuenta que el único hijo de los Snape pasaba más días enfermo que sano.

Claro que el pequeño era consciente de que él no podía ser el único chico del barrio propenso a enfermarse, pero, aún así, era rotundamente imposible que los otros chicos del barrio se la pasaran enfermos todo el año. Aquello le quedaba totalmente demostrado por aquellos años que había asistido a la escuela, dentro de los cuales había sido el estudiante con más alto índice de ausentismo de su promoción, por cuestiones de salud.

Y sobre todas las cosas que más le intrigaban respecto a la droguería, estaba el dueño de la misma, el doctor Balthus Wenders.

A Severus no le agradaba Wenders en lo absoluto.

Severus, quien estaba ahora de espaldas contra una de las puertas de la droguería para evitar el atropello de la concurrencia, se permitió echar un cauteloso vistazo al interior. El doctor Wenders se hallaba atendiendo a la señora Rivers, otrade las personas menos favoritas de Severus en todo el barrio.

No había en todo el lugar una mujer más chismosa y petulante. La señora Keith Rivers: una cuarentona viuda, de cabello rubio, muy espeso, y saltones ojos azules, que no dejaba nunca de hablar mal de su madre a todo el mundo. En otra circunstancias hasta podría haberse dicho que era bonita, pero cada vez que Severus la veía no podía evitar que su estómago se revolviera de la ira, y que en su rostro se formara un grotesco gesto que evidenciaba toda la antipatía que sentía hacia la mujer. Y era precisamente por esta razón, que la señora Rivers le acusaba de maleducado y todas las otras "ilustres damas" del barrio le concedían toda razón.

A Severus le daba igual cómo le llamaran, simplemente no podía ocultar cuánto la odiaba y, al menos, no pecaba de hipocresía, pues aunque Rivers no lo confesara con palabras, no era desconocido para nadie que ella les detestaba también: a él y a su familia.

Siempre estaba criticándoles y ofendiéndoles cada vez que tenía oportunidad; y lo que Severus más odiaba: a veces tenía la osadía de decirle que lo compadecía. ¡Que lo compadecía!

– ¡Vieja estúpida!– pensó el niño, mientras, olvidándose de Wenders por completo, ahora miraba con furia a la esbelta rubia. Una mirada penetrante, fulminante y asesina.

Quizás era cosa de que Severus fuera mago pero, cada vez que el niño lanzaba ese tipo de miradas con sus intensos ojos negros, era imposible no notarlo.

La señora Rivers sintió de inmediato la punzante mirada de odio sobre su nuca e irrefrenablemente miró sobre su hombro. Al mismo tiempo Wenders detuvo las cuentas que realizaba y direccionó sus ojos acertadamente hacia la puerta tras la cual, ahora, el niño se ocultaba.

Rivers al no encontrar nada regresó su atención a sus asuntos con Wenders, el cual no dejó de mirar directamente hacia Severus –Aún tras la pared– hasta que se hubo marchado de allí.

Totalmente incómodo Severus retomó su camino.

Dejó de abrazar su pecho pues sentía sus brazos engarrotados por haber estado doblados tanto tiempo. Los dejó caer libres y continúo caminando; pensando en Wenders, mientras las mangas de su largo abrigo se arrastraban de vez en cuando.

Wenders le aterraba porque siempre parecía saber cosas que los demás no.

Severus sentía verdadero pánico cada vez que ese sujeto le miraba, porque no le miraba como los demás; era el único que no le lanzaba esas miradas de repulsión o lástima a las que ya se había acostumbrado. Sin embargo, le miraba siempre fijamente, y cada vez que aquello acontecía, a Severus le quedaba una paranoia pertinaz – que podía durarle días – de que el tipo siempre le estaba vigilando.

Y es que el doctor Wenders tenía una mirada que daba terror: unos grandes ojos marrones grandes y muy abultados con negras ojeras resaltándolos. El rostro era alargado y sonrosado –lo cual contrastaba horriblemente con sus ojeras – llevaba el pelo siempre corto y pegado fuertemente sobre el cráneo.

Dicho cabello, para acentuar su rareza, era totalmente blanco, aunque Wenders no era ni anciano ni albino. Las cejas eran muy finas, poco espesas e imperceptiblemente marrones, aunque de lejos parecía habérselas rapado. Era altísimo y tenía la contextura muscular de un titán y, si bien su rostro no era muy agraciado, quizás su físico les resultaba muy llamativo a Rivers y a otras solteronas del barrio, que no dejaban de coquetearle siempre. Eso sin mencionar que era propietario del local de su negocio y de una casa cercana, en la que residía completamente solo.

Wenders era neumólogo y, aunque no era el único doctor en el barrio, era el más solicitado a la hora de las consultas.

Era un tipo poco paciente y casi siempre estaba de mal humor, pero su gran dominio de la medicina general – aparte de su rama de especialidad – le había dado bastante popularidad a pesar de sus ríspidas maneras para con la gente.

Tenía cierto aire de superioridad que sólo podía competir con su alta estatura. Solía mirar a todo el mundo con expresión de estar mirando a insectos desagradables, incluso a sus colegas.

El doctor Leonard Huske y su esposa Rose –quien era enfermera y jefa del departamento médico de la escuela a la que Severus había asistido alguna vez– eran los únicos a los que Wenders se dirigía con algo de respeto. En cambio, el viejo doctor Malloney, famoso por su floja memoria y su característico olor a ungüento mentolado, era su objeto de burlas por excelencia.

A diferencia de los anteriores, Wenders no tenía un consultorio donde atender a sus pacientes. Si se requería de sus servicios era necesario ir hasta su casa, la cual quedaba a cuadra y media de la droguería; en Bazin et Renoir, paralela a Spinner's end.

Severus sólo había pisado esa casa dos veces en su vida, según lo que recordaba o le habían dicho.

La primera vez había sido cuando él tenía dos años de vida y por supuesto que no la recordaba. La segunda vez era reciente: hacía escasas tres semanas se había puesto muy mal; en medio de la noche había dejado de respirar y sus padres le habían tenido que llevar con Wenders de urgencia, muy a su pesar, pues ni a Tobías ni a Eileen les agradaba, más de lo que a Severus, el arrogante hombre.

Severus se detuvo por segunda ocasión, esta vez para arremangarse su, exageradamente más grande que él, abrigo color gris ratón, cuyas puntas estaban mojadas y sucias por la nieve de la acera. Notó cómo en su caminar, el arrastre de la cola de su abrigo había dejado una estela en medio de la nieve.

Exprimió sin esmero la parte trasera de su abrigo y luego se subió aquella prenda hasta el pecho y se ciñó las ataduras de la misma lo más alto y fuerte que consiguió.

Siguió avanzando esta vez con más prisa, pues con sus manos mojadas, tenía ahora un frío casi paralizante, aún así, contempló complacido: A unos cuantos metros de distancia ya se avistaba su segundo punto de referencia: la escuela.

Su alegría desbordó sobre su rostro en la forma de una sonrisa completamente abierta. Su reciente incomodidad por culpa de Rivers y de Wenders quedó inmediatamente olvidada.

Todavía estaba el sol brillando y él ya casi había alcanzado la escuela.

Tenía tiempo aún, y ahora en verdad estaba cerca de llegar a su destino.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una brisa bastante helada le pegaba de lleno sobre la cara.

Tenía la sensación de estar flotando. Sentía el vacío a su alrededor, tan amenazante como placentero. Extendió sus brazos y estiró sus piernas como para caminar en puntas.

Tenía, en ese momento, el mismo sentimiento que habría experimentado una bailarina de ballet danzando sobre las nubes.

Bajo sus pies, la sensación de vacío era todavía más intensa.

Estaba etérea.

Algo dolía en su corazón, algo indescriptible, un sentimiento hecho de fuego.

Su corazón estaba envuelto en llamas, pero por alguna extraña razón no sentía miedo.

Aquel fuego dolía, la mataba, pero al mismo tiempo la elevaba. Era como si alguien le hubiera cosido un par de alas con hilos de fuego a su corazón.

¿Qué podría ser esa sensación?

Entonces recordó, sólo un poco.

No siempre había sido así.

Antes había experimentado temor, temor verdadero.

Un temor silbante. Un brillo verde.

Pero ese miedo ya no habitaba en su corazón desde hacía eternidades.

No ahora que ella misma parecía danzar de júbilo, habiendo cumplido su misión.

¿Qué misión?

Lo ignora.

Pero entonces, un recuerdo…

Sólo uno.

Una promesa…

Suena una voz en su memoria. Una voz que ella conoce.

¡Jamás la ha oído! Pero…

Sabe bien que **lo** conoce.

Lo.

A **él**.

Su cuerpo continúa tan volátil como vaporoso, se siente como una ligera pluma mecida en el viento frío.

No quiere abrir los ojos. No quiere despertar, despertar significaría comprender que aquella sensación fascinante era tan solo un sueño.

Sueño…

No está dormida.

¿O sí?

No lo sabe.

Y entonces…

De pronto, los hilos que sujetan las alas de su corazón, se rompen.

Desciende.

Se precipita sin control.

Caerá…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– ¡Lily!–La voz de su hermana la hizo despertarse de golpe.

Todavía desubicada, abrió sus ojos. Parpadeó varias veces antes de comenzar a frotarse los ojos para aclararse la vista.

Transcurridos unos minutos, la pequeña pareció orientarse un poco.

Se hallaba en el interior de un auto. El cinturón de seguridad todavía hacía presión contra su pecho.

Miró el rostro de quien la había despertado.

Había una niña pequeña que la miraba desde afuera por la ventana abierta del auto. Su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa franca mientras la observaba. Usaba un hermoso suéter color violeta, sobre un vestido blanco y pantalones color violeta. Encima de todo el atuendo un extraño, artesanal y enorme bolso multicolor se ceñía sobre su pecho. Tenía el pelo rubio recogido en dos coletas bajas y una mirada de bienvenida clavada sobre la pelirroja.

La pequeña pelirroja, en cambio, todavía parecía confundida. La miró silenciosamente unos segundos. Luego analizó sus propios pensamientos. Tenía la sensación de haber aterrizado desde muy alto y muy intempestivamente. Una caída tan fuerte que le dolía con fuerza todo el pecho.

No podía recordar nada antes de ese momento.

Cerró los ojos, y el dolor del pecho se intensificó a la menor tentativa de recordar.

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y la pequeña rubia seguía allí.

– ¡Al fin!– Dijo ella resoplando.

La pequeña todavía confundida, no respondía. Miraba hacia la rubia, con sus verdes ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Aún no despiertas bien?– La niñita rubia llevó sus manos a ambos lados de sus caderas. Al verla la niña pelirroja sintió una punzada extraña en el fondo de su pecho, como si alguien tirara de su alma.

– ¿Despertar?– Lily susurró. El dolor en su pecho comenzaba a aminorar.

Ahora recordaba.

Ese día, martes 9 de Enero era el día que había estado esperando con ilusión. Ella y su familia al fin se mudaban a su casa propia.

– ¿Tuney?– Llamó la pequeña, frotándose sus ojos nuevamente.

Era _Tuney_, era Petunia. Los ojos de la niña se enrojecieron cual si estuvieran a punto de llenarse de lágrimas. Tenía ganas de llorar y no tenía idea del porqué. Se rió de sí misma.

Había tenido una pesadilla, seguramente.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del auto. Al salir tuvo una completa visión de su nuevo entorno:

Estaban frente a una casa color amarillo muy claro, con sus tejas marrones cubiertas de blanca nieve y sus, igualmente blancas, cercas de jardín.

– ¡Oh, cielos!– suspiró la chiquilla del cabello de fuego. Había nieve por encima de todo el lugar, pero lo que le había causado emoción era saber que ahora tenían jardín,jardín que, sin duda, debía estar allí debajo de toda esa nieve.

Alrededor de la casa distinguió a sus padres hablando entre ellos, y a los señores encargados de la mudanza, bajando sus pertenencias de un enorme camión gris. Su padre estaba sonriente, radiante; justo como su madre.

Petunia estaba frente a ella y todavía la miraba algo desconcertada.

– Te quedaste dormida a mitad del camino – Por fin habló la rubia. Lily suspiró con resignación. Había estado esperando ese día tanto tiempo, que había jurado que no iba a perderse ni un detalle del primer viaje.

El primer viaje a su nuevo hogar.

Petunia ya había viajado dos veces antes hasta allí, pero para Lily aquella era la mera primera vez. Aún así ambas habían estado muy ilusionadas con ese día.

Juntas habían empezado todo tipo de rituales para honrar aquel acontecimiento:

Habían tachado día tras día – durante tres meses – en el calendario hasta que al fin había llegado la fecha de mudarse, y habían comprado un álbum de fotos, con los ahorros de ambas. Habían dibujado su nueva casa muchísimas veces en casi todos sus cuadernos de la escuela, Petunia según sus recuerdos y Lily siempre según su imaginación pues no la conocía todavía.

Pero como deseaban hacer algo todavía más solemne y como Petunia había aprendido recientemente a tejer, habían tejido juntas un gran bolso con lana de todos los colores. Les había tomado dos meses completos terminarlo. Hubo incluso días en los que dejaron relegadas sus tareas de la escuela, con tal de avanzar el tejido, pero al final su esfuerzo dio buenos frutos: lograron acabar cuatro días antes de la mudanza.

Por todo esto, aquel bolso era el orgullo de ambas, a pesar de que su aspecto final no había quedado como el que ilustraba el libro de patrones del cual habían sacado la idea.

Petunia era en realidad quien lo había tejido, Lily sólo había ayudado en lo que podía: sujetando las madejas y desenredando los nudos. Por eso – y aunque habían decidido que ambas serían dueñas del bolso – Lily dejó que ese primer día en la nueva casa, lo usara Petunia. Ya le tocaría a ella otro día.

El "Bolso Ceremonial"– así lo habían bautizado por acuerdo mutuo – constituía el sueño de ambas de encontrar valiosos y raros – más raros que valiosos – tesoros en su nuevo vecindario y guardarlos dentro de aquel sagradísimo contenedor.

Ahora que al fin estaban allí, había llegado la hora de hacer recuerdos.

– ¡Mira!– La pequeña Petunia señaló con el índice hacia la casa que tenían en frente – ¡Es nuestra casa!– la chica echó a correr, en medio de contagiosas carcajadas. Lily la siguió lentamente girando sobre sus pies conforme avanzaba, mirando a uno y otro rincón de su nuevo vecindario. Su cabello rojo oscuro, ensortijado y suelto; latigueando libre sobre el viento frío.

– Aún no, Petunia – Su padre la detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerse camino a la entrada de la casa, para luego auparla en sus brazos – Deja que los señores terminen su trabajo – Su padre hizo un gesto hacia dos hombres que cargaban un pesado sofá hacia dentro de la casa.

– ¿Cuánto más van a tardar, papi?– El rostro de Petunia hervía en impaciencia. Su padre le dio un sonoro beso en la frente y la bajó de sus brazos.

– ¿Por qué no vas con tu hermana a mirar el vecindario? – Sugirió el señor Evans a la mayor de sus hijas – Seguro que han acabado de mudarnos para cuando regresen –

Petunia miró sobre su hombro, Lily estaba a unos pasos de ella mirando perdidamente a un gran árbol que se veía a varios metros de distancia, tras los grandes portales que separaban la urbanización de la avenida principal.

– ¿Cuánto?– La pequeña rubia sujetó una de sus coletas con ambas manos, mirando suplicante a su padre.

–Diez minutos, cariño – Contestó la señora Evans, uniéndose a la enternecedora escena.

–¡Está bien!– La niña se abalanzó a su hermana menor, la tomó por la mano y comenzó a guiarla lejos de la casa.

Lily no se opuso, pero la miraba desconcertada. Petunia avanzaba por delante, a grandes zancadas.

– Daremos un paseo, Lily – Explicó Petunia deteniéndose, ahora miraba indecisa a las distintas direcciones que podía tomar. Lily aún miraba extrañada a su hermana mayor.

–Papá ha dicho que podíamos…– Aseguró Petunia a Lily, y esta al escuchar que tenían permiso, relajó su preocupación, ahora ella era quien se apresuraba, justo por delante de Petunia, llevándola de la mano hacia algún sitio que ni ella misma conocía.

–¡El parque, Tuney! ¡El parque! – Lily tiró más del brazo de su hermana, pero la chica se puso rígida sobre sus pies frenando el caminar de ambas.

–No, Lily…Espera…

–Me dijiste que había un parque… – Lily curvó sus labios en una mueca de decepción.

–¡Sí que lo hay!– Petunia se apresuró a confirmar.

–¿Entonces? –Lily todavía parecía escéptica.

–No es por ahí…Es por acá – Petunia levantó su mano para señalar en dirección opuesta a la gran avenida que daba a las puertas de la urbanización.

–Pero sólo jugaremos diez minutos ¿Entendido? – Petunia colocó las manos sobre sus caderas, y se elevó sobre toda su estatura adquiriendo un porte de autoridad, que a Lily le recordaba mucho a su madre. El Bolso Ceremonial, aún vacío, bailaba sobre su pecho del mismo modo que le bailaban los ojos a Lily mientras lo observaba.

– ¿Entendido? – Repitió Petunia sin notar el embelesamiento de su hermana.

– ¿Ah? ¡Oh!, sí, lo prometo – Respondió la pequeña niña de cabello rojo oscuro y ensortijado, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a su hermana.

–Sígueme –Ordenó ella y, soltando la mano de Lily, echó a correr.

Al cabo de unos minutos estuvieron frente a un patio de juegos muy amplio. Varios chicos, algo mayores que ellas, ya se encontraban allí, adueñados de casi todos los juegos.

Sólo los columpios estaban libres.

Lily y Petunia los miraron ávidamente y luego se miraron con complicidad, durante una fracción de segundos.

Al rato ambas corrían desaforadamente hacia ellos.

–¡Primera!– Gritó Petunia orgullosamente, colgándose de las cadenas del columpio de en medio y tomando su lugar en el asiento. Al sentarse puso extremo cuidado en no aplastar su bolso.

– ¡Eres muy rápida, Tuney! – Aplaudió Lily, exageradamente feliz y bulliciosa, para luego sentarse en el columpio de la izquierda. Para Lily, no existía una persona más hábil y lista que su hermana mayor. La admiraba muchísimo.

Petunia era muy buena estudiante, mucho más rápida que cualquier niño de su edad y por sobretodo era su mejor amiga. Al principio, cuando le informaron que se mudarían, Lily había estado muy triste por dejar a sus amigos del barrio; pero saber que al menos su hermana, la mejor de sus amigas, estaría a su lado le dio muchas fuerzas.

Por todo aquello Lily idolatraba a Petunia. Eso además de que sus manos habían tejido el glorioso Bolso Ceremonial que Lily adoraba también.

– Vamos, Lil, veamos quien puede columpiarse más alto …

Petunia empezó a darse viada y Lily la imitó, luego de unos impulsos; ambas estuvieron muy alto en el aire en un vaivén vertiginoso.

– ¿Qué tal lo hago, Tuney? – La dulce y un tanto ronca voz de Lily rasgó sonoramente el aire. Había algo de risa contenida en medio de sus palabras.

– Lo haces muy bien, Lil… ¡Pareces volar!...

– ¡No es gran cosa! – Una voz despectiva que venía desde atrás de Lily interrumpió el cumplido de Petunia, echándole un cubo de agua fría a la alegría de la pelirroja. Una niña de largo cabello rubio platinado, que llevaba un hermoso abrigo de lana blanco a juego con sus pantalones, guantes y bufanda, se acercó a ellas conduciendo una bicicleta plateada llena de cascabeles alrededor de la campanilla.

La campanilla tintineó graciosamente con los cascabeles cuando se detuvo frente a ellas para estacionar. Ajustó el seguro de su bici, luego concentró toda su atención en ellas y las miró con desprecio.

–¿Qué has dicho?–Preguntó Lily ofendida. La muchacha la ignoró y caminó directamente hacia Petunia.

– ¡Ese es mi columpio! – Escupió la desconocida, que a juzgar por su estatura debía tener la misma edad de Lily. Se acercó a Petunia y tiró de una de las cadenas con brusquedad.

– ¡Largo de aquí, mocosa maleducada! ¡El parque no es tuyo!– Refutó Petunia colorada de la rabia, aferrándose con más ganas a las cadenas del columpio. La pequeña rubia volvió a zarandear el columpio, con sus enguantadas manos. A esto, Petunia cedió mucho menos que antes.

Lily estaba estática incapaz de soltarse de su columpio. Sólo observaba con terror a las dos niñas.

–¡Ustedes no viven aquí! ¡No pueden usar los juegos! – La desconocida, incapaz de deshacer el agarre de Petunia sobre las cadenas, arremetió jalándola por el bolso.

– ¡Acabamos de mudarnos! – La voz llena de pánico de Lily que intentaba razonar con la desconocida hizo que algunos de los otros chicos en el parque se voltearan a mirar la escena. No hicieron nada por detener la pelea, más bien empezaron a reirse como idiotas.

–¡Mentirosas!– La desconocida redobló la fuerza con la que jalaba de Petunia.

– ¡Suéltalo!– Ordenó Petunia, y, viendo cómo el esfuerzo de dos meses se retorcía entre las manos de aquella extraña, lanzó sus brazos hacia el bolso para arrebatárselo. Pero la niña, al forcejear sin sujetarse de las cadenas, inmediatamente perdió su estabilidad y cayó al suelo golpeándose la cabeza con el duro metal del columpio.

–JA-ja –Se burló la desconocida, arrojó lejos el bolso sin el menor interés y, pasando por encima de Petunia, ocupó el columpio por fin vacante.

–¡Deja en paz a Tuney!– Lily salió de su estupor, saltó fuera de su columpio y se interpuso entre la desconocida y su hermana. Luego empezó una batalla con la actual ocupante del columpio. Petunia gateó hasta el bolso y lo puso seguro bajo su suéter. Entonces se puso de pie y, en menos de un segundo, las tres chiquillas estuvieron forcejeando sobre las cadenas.

En poco tiempo todo fue un verdadero pandemonium. Las risas de los muchachos se intensificaron ante la violencia que iba ganando la disputa por el columpio.

Los gritos e insultos entre las chiquillas iban aumentando de nivel cada vez más.

Petunia bufaba de la furia y el golpe en su cabeza empezaba a tomar forma de un enorme chichón. La otra rubia gritaba improperios a cada rato y su liso cabello estaba ahora tan enmarañado como un estropajo.

Por último, Lily, quien había caído en una histeria preocupante; lloraba del coraje mientras reñía, sin dejar de gritar una y otra vez –¡Deja en paz a Tuney!–

Al final la desconocida, al verse superada en número, abandonó el columpio, reconsiderando.

–¡Adiós Tuney!– La rubia imitó con bastante acierto la voz de Lily, echó hacia atrás su cabello, subió a su bicicleta y se alejó de las hermanas groseramente. Acabada la pelea los curiosos volvieron a sus actividades pero Lily y Petunia no bajaron la guardia hasta que el tintineo de la campanilla dejó de ser audible.

–¿Estás bien Tuney? – Lily preguntó a su hermana, la cual estaba resoplando de rabia. Lily aún temblaba y lloraba descontroladamente. Su hermana se acercó y la abrazó por largo rato hasta que se hubo tranquilizado.

–Si-sigamos jugando ¿Sí?– Respondió ella, acomodando con dignidad su suéter violeta y respirando agitadamente. Sacó el Bolso Ceremonial y lo planchó varias veces con la mano examinándolo. Lily esperaba el diagnóstico con preocupación.

–Descuida, Lily, no le pasó nada– Alivió a Lily, luego se echó el bolso encima y se dirigió nuevamente al columpio. Entonces echó un vistazo a su hermana menor. El cabello ensortijado estaba muy revuelto y su color rojo oscuro hacia juego con sus ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado. Un pequeño rasguño se veía en su frente.

Petunia tuvo un momento de decisión mental y entonces se quitó de encima el bolso y se lo extendió a Lily.

Lily sonrió negando con la cabeza.

–Te lo has ganado Lil, has sido muy valiente –

La tristeza de Lily se borró de inmediato ante estas palabras. Petunia sacudía frente a ella el bolso tejido indicándole que lo tomara.

Lily sonrió y estiró su mano para recoger el bolso, pero antes de que pudiera sujetarlo, una mano enguantada pasó rauda como un bólido y se lo llevó. A lo lejos la misma pequeña de antes, se burlaba de ellas ondeando la prenda en el aire, montándose en su bicicleta.

Petunia y Lily corrieron hacia ella para perseguirla y la pequeña niña emprendió la huida pedaleando a toda velocidad.

En su desesperación por alcanzarla ni siquiera notaron cuantas calles se alejaron de su casa. Sólo fueron conscientes de haber dejado el parque cuando vieron a la fastidiosa niña tomar una curva y detenerse frente a una loma que parecía conducir a un bosque profundo. La niña entró en él llevando a cuestas su reluciente bicicleta, y desapareció por largo rato. Lily se apuró para seguirla, pero Petunia habiendo recuperado un poco la cordura y su sentido común, la sujetó firmemente por el hombro, impidiéndole ponerse en peligro.

Mientras la espera se hacía eterna Lily se frotaba nerviosamente las manos, susurrando una plegaria. Petunia esperaba resignada, presintiendo lo peor.

Hacía frío.

Ahora que el calor de la adrenalina se había esfumado, las niñas fueron conscientes de que había empezado a nevar fuertemente hacía ya bastante rato y además estaba poniéndose de noche.

Debían de haber regresado a la casa hacía mucho tiempo. No obstante, no querían irse de allí hasta no saber qué había ocurrido, así que esperaron.

Muchos minutos después, la niña rubia salía nuevamente montando su bicicleta; pero ya no llevaba consigo el bolso. Lily y Petunia la miraron suplicante, como preguntando con sus ojitos tristes acerca de la suerte del bolso. Ella simplemente respondió a ello con una mirada cargada de malicia.

–Adiós, Tuney –Repitió burlonamente, imitando de nuevo la voz de Lily. Las miró con antipatía e hizo su camino de vuelta.

No lo dijeron, pero en ese momento, ambas supieron muy en el fondo que no recuperarían el "Bolso Ceremonial" nunca más.

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas y su rostro se arrugó en amargura. Petunia también lloraba, pero intentando mostrarse fuerte – siendo la mayor – lo hacía con menos ruido y sentimiento que su hermana pequeña.

–Volvamos, Lily –Dijo Petunia dando unas palmaditas reconfortantes en la espalda de su hermanita. Lily asintió y obedeció a su hermana.

Y así ambas retomaron el camino de regreso.

Tuvieron que preguntar a una anciana por el número de su actual vivienda, para ubicarse. Cuando llegaron a casa, ésta ya estaba completamente habitable y amoblada.

Sus padres las recibieron entre molestos y avergonzados – en parte se sentían culpables por haberlas dejado ir solas a recorrer un lugar que todavía no conocían bien – y les hicieron todo tipo de preguntas. Ellas tan solo dijeron que habían perdido la noción del tiempo jugando en el parque e inventaron excusas poco creíbles para justificar la contusión en la cabeza de Petunia. Ambas mantuvieron todo detalle del incidente en secreto, incluso so pena de ser castigadas por no querer confesar.

Escondieron sus rostros descompuestos en falsas sonrisas y no disfrutaron para nada de aquel día, el cual, soñaron por casi tres meses, iba a ser el mejor día de sus vidas.

Sin embargo, para Lily Evans el día **todavía** no había concluido…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eileen estrellaba la puerta mientras el pálido niño tartamudeaba su explicación. Ella levantó su mano y señaló hacia el reloj. El aparato marcaba las siete menos quince de la noche, dando testimonio de su desobediencia.

– ¡Estás hecho un asco! ¿Dónde te metiste todo este tiempo? – Eileen zarandeó al niño por el cuello de su abrigo, mirando furibunda el fango que lo cubría.

– ¡Te ordené regresar antes de que oscureciera! –Los gritos de Eileen fueron audibles para todas las casas contiguas.

– Lo sé…ma-mamá…lo que pasó es que…yo estaba…yo vi…– Severus intentaba explicarse, pero sus nervios se lo impedían.

–El carruaje…yo vi…la Reina…

Estaba pálido al punto de parecer un _inferi_. Jadeaba con fuerza, y en medio de sus jadeos se oía a su pecho silbar. Había corrido con todas sus fuerzas en un intento desesperado por llegar a tiempo a su casa, pero sólo había conseguido extenuarse peligrosamente.

– ¿Reina? ¿Quieres morir? ¿Eh? ¡Estúpido!– Su madre se alzaba ante él iracunda. Severus ahora respiraba entrecortadamente, con claros síntomas de estarse ahogando.

– ¡Corriendo bajo la nieve! – Continuó Eileen rodeando a Severus mientras caminaba, agachándose a cada momento hacia el pequeño, para continuar escupiéndole su reprimenda – ¿Crees que eres de acero?… ¿crees que eres inmortal?– Eileen vociferó, levantó su mano y la agitó rígidamente en el aire, como si estuviera conteniendo con mucho esfuerzo una bofetada.

El niño se encogió del miedo y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Ahora no solo se ahogaba, sino que también se estremecía violentamente.

–Lo sé…Lo sien-siento…P-pe-pero es que yo…

– ¡Pero nada! – Le cortó la mujer, totalmente histérica, agarrándolo por el cabello, el cual estaba lleno de hojitas congeladas y nieve. No había dolor físico todavía, sin embargo el aterrado niño rompió a llorar de inmediato. Lloraba escandalosamente, su pecho silbando con fuerza. Un llanto en extremo agudo y desconsolado.

– ¡Cállate! –Ordenó ella remeciéndole por los cabellos, a lo que Severus respondió triplicando la fuerza de su llanto.

– ¡CÁLLATE! –Eileen volvió a gritar. Esta vez Severus sorbió sus lágrimas e intentó contenerse. Su pecho le dolía y su respiración casi inexistente le quemaba en la garganta. Estaba bastante mareado y su vista estaba tornándose borrosa.

– Mamá…mamá…mami…por favor, yo…– El niño estaba poniéndose morado. Su madre sumergida en una histeria delirante parecía incapaz de notarlo. Seguía zarandeando al chiquillo por el cabello, sin darse cuenta de que Severus ahora sólo se mantenía en pie por la fuerza de su agarre.

–Me lastimas…– fue el último pensamiento que cruzó la mente del niño antes de desplomarse desmayado por la falta de oxígeno. Nunca llegó a convertirlo en palabras…

– ¡BLAM! – La puerta de la casa se abrió de par en par. Tobías Snape acababa de regresar de dónde sea que hubiera pasado todo el día. Estaba ebrio, pero no lo suficiente como para no notar lo que ocurría. Los gritos se habían escuchado desde afuera y él se había apresurado en alcanzar la puerta de su casa…La escena ante sus ojos le mandó la sangre a los pies:

Su esposa estrujaba con ambas manos el cuerpo de su hijo, que yacía en el piso, sin signos de estar respirando. El rostro y las manos de Severus estaban morados y Eileen parecía ida, mientras aún castigaba a su hijo. Tobías entró a toda velocidad a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Tambaleándose se abalanzó sobre su mujer y la apartó del niño con un fuerte golpe sobre la cabeza.

El frágil y menudo cuerpo de Eileen quedó tendido inmóvil junto al de su hijo, ambos inconscientes. Tobías se apeó hasta su hijo y torpemente llevó su boca a la del niño, luchando por suministrarle aire. Severus no estaba reaccionando.

Tobías se puso de pie desesperado, miraba en toda dirección buscando algo que pudiera salvar la vida de su hijo. Entonces una ráfaga de lucidez le dio una respuesta:

– ¡La poción! –Farfulló y corrió hasta la cocina. Rebuscó en la alacena y allí estaba aquel frasco, pequeño y negro, en el que Eileen se había gastado toda la última paga de su último trabajo.

Tobías se apresuró a volver con su hijo.

– Sólo cuatro…sólo cuatro…– Tobías recordaba a Eileen diciéndole esto un par de semanas atrás. Destapó el frasco y temblando vertió cuatro gotas del espeso líquido directo en la garganta del niño. Al cabo de unos minutos, el pequeño tosió fuertemente y volvió a respirar.

Conforme el niño se aliviaba, el hombre a su lado respiraba aliviado también. Ahora se detenía a contemplar su obra: Severus estaba a salvo…Eileen estaba…

El hombre se echó el niño a los brazos y le llevó hasta el sofá. Le retiró la ropa húmeda que traía y se la sustituyó por su camisa y su abrigo. Luego de dejar a Severus a salvo y recostado, se dirigió a su mujer.

Estaba inconsciente. Tobías la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama de su dormitorio. Quiso hacer algo por aliviar el golpe que él mismo le había propinado, pero simplemente se sentó en el suelo a un costado de la cama, velándola hasta que el sueño le rindió; sintiéndose asqueado de sí mismo por su reciente accionar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Despertó, e incluso antes de abrir sus ojos, supo que no estaba en su cuarto. Asustado miró a su alrededor. La primera cosa que tuvo ante sus ojos fue el viejo reloj de pared, batiendo lentamente las manecillas al pasar del tiempo. Era muy entrada la noche; diez y media, precisamente.

Estaba en la planta baja, en la pequeña sala, recostado en el sofá. Al levantarse una brisa helada le hizo consciente de que sus piernas estaban desnudas. Palpó con sus manos y supo que traía ropa seca. Traía encima la ropa de su padre; la camisa blanca le llegaba casi a las rodillas, y el largo del abrigo caía hasta el suelo.

¿Su padre había vuelto?

Severus no recordaba haberlo visto regresar. Lo único que recordaba era…

El niño recordó y sus mejillas volvieron a poblarse de cálidos riachuelos salobres. Recordar era volver a vivir y su vida no solía ser muy feliz.

Si tan sólo hubiera regresado a tiempo a casa nada de aquello habría ocurrido.

–Es mi culpa –susurró el niño secándose las lágrimas. Se le hacía muy difícil creer que, hasta hacía unas horas, había sido muy feliz.

Esa tarde, el pequeño había divisado su sueño más anhelado; había vislumbrado entre las blanquísimas ramas congeladas de los árboles del bosque, el fulgurante carruaje de la reina de las nieves.

Había estado jugando en el pequeño tramo del bosque que había descubierto hacía poco. Severus estaba subido en un árbol cuando había empezado a nevar, así que el pequeño emprendió su regreso por el camino por el cual había llegado; sin embargo un ruido le hizo detenerse. Algo como campanitas sonó al tiempo que un trapo voló en el aire y aterrizó en el muro de contención del río que atravesaba el bosque.

Desde lo alto, Severus buscó la fuente de aquellos sonidos, y vislumbró en la lejanía, una hermosa motita blanca deslizándose en medio de una luz brillante y plateada que desprendía hermosos tintineos a su paso. Severus no lo dudó ni por un segundo: esa debía ser la reina de las nieves.

El carruaje iba tan rápido que sólo fue capaz de verlo unos segundos. Sin embargo, para Severus esos pocos segundos fueron el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de toda su corta vida. No pudo ver el hermoso rostro de la reina, pero estuvo seguro de haber avistado la albura de su carruaje.

El niño se había dispuesto a buscarla pero, para cuando logró descender del árbol, la reina ya se había esfumado – seguramente ya se habría ido volando a su palacio de hielo en el polo norte – sin dejarle a Severus oportunidad de colgarse del carruaje e irse con ella.

La buscó en el bosque, pero no la encontró. Se subió nuevamente al árbol para buscarla en los cielos, mas tampoco la encontró. Entonces miró hacia el trapo multicolor enredado en los alambres de púas del muro. Viéndolo con más calma pudo comprender que se trataba de un bolso. Y entonces supo que todavía había esperanza.

Pensó en quedarse allí esperando a que la reina volviera para recoger aquel bolso – que sin duda debía de habérsele caído en pleno vuelo – pero entonces recordó a su madre y a su padre, y dudó sobre si es que de verdad deseaba marcharse para siempre.

Al final decidió que extrañaría a sus padres, así que, eligió regresar.

Pero era tan tarde…

Cuando regresó supo que habría sido mejor marcharse.

Pero quizás aún no era tarde. Tal vez la reina aún no había vuelto por su bolso.

El pequeño, totalmente determinado, agarró su morral de cuando iba a la escuela, metió un par de abrigos dentro, subió a la habitación de sus padres y se despidió en silencio de ellos.

Tomó las llaves de la casa pero, no le hicieron falta. La puerta no estaba asegurada, de modo que pudo salir sin usarlas.

Una vez fuera sintió el helado viento nocturno hiriéndole la piel y un fuerte deseo de quedarse, pero, entonces, pensó en todas las frases que había crecido oyendo en boca de sus padres. Frases que hablaban de sus problemas y limitaciones, de sus angustias y su infelicidad. Frases que siempre concluían con un "por culpa del niño"

–Yo sólo les causo desgracias, estarán mejor sin mí…– susurró, haciéndose a la calle.

Buscaría a la reina.

Se iría para siempre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El camino al bosque fue todavía más difícil de noche, de lo que era en el día. Entre el frío, la distancia, la mirada de los extraños y su temor de no hallar a la reina, Severus no encontró una excusa para claudicar.

No se detuvo a descansar, ni en la droguería, ni en la escuela.

Nevaba demasiado fuerte como para detenerse. El frío era absolutamente criminal, pero sabía que si alcanzaba a la reina, ella se llevaría su frío con solo besarle la frente, justo como le había sucedido al niño del cuento.

Al fin sus ojos avistaron la abertura en el muro. Se deslizó a través de ella, retirando la nieve que le dificultaba el paso. Cuando estuvo del otro lado, no perdió tiempo, subió al árbol y miró hacia el alambrado sobre el muro. El bolso todavía estaba allí.

Aún tenía una última oportunidad para colgarse del carruaje volador. Sólo debía esperar.

Y esperó.

Pero en la helada copa del árbol, el viento golpeaba a Severus todavía más impío que antes. Severus sacó todos los abrigos que llevaba en su mochila y se los echó encima. Con ambas manos aferraba su cabello sobre sus orejas para intentar abrigarse. La nariz le dolía muchísimo, justo como le dolía el pecho al respirar.

Si descendía del árbol tal vez la reina se le escaparía de nuevo, sin embargo, si se quedaba arriba de ese árbol, por más tiempo, moriría congelado. Severus ya no sabía qué hacer. Tampoco podía regresar a casa, si volvía sus padres le castigarían.

Y entonces sucedió.

Una brillante y transparente figura caminó a través de los árboles congelados. Era menuda y refulgentemente azul. Su cabello en rizos, ondeaba libre sobre su cabeza y parecía hecho de plata. Traía encima una bata que parecía tejida de la misma sustancia de la que están hechos los sueños.

Era toda en conjunto, un espléndido sueño. Severus no supo porqué pero empezó a llorar emocionado. Se lanzó del árbol sin importarle hacerse daño al caer y corrió a su encuentro.

Se situó frente a ella y se encogió, clavando sus ojos en el suelo. Tenía ganas de arrodillarse ante ella.

¿Cómo atreverse a mirarle?

¡Ella era la reina de las nieves!

¡La que ha vivido desde siempre! ¡La guardiana del espejo de lo bueno y de lo malo!

¡Qué pequeño se sentía el pobre niñito!

¡Qué indigno, con sus mundanas vestiduras, indignas incluso para los mortales!

La reina se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Su corazón parecía a punto de salírsele por la boca, tanto así que lo sentía latir con fuerza en su garganta.

El niño ahora temblaba más de emoción que de frío. Pronto el frío cesaría.

Ahora comprendía el sentimiento de añoranza que había experimentado todo el día. Era ella. Ella, quien no sabía de él, que no venía por él. Pero era su destino coincidir, y había llegado la hora. Las promesas empezarían a cumplirse.

Ella se llevaría su dolor, su tristeza y su soledad. Vaciaría su corazón para llenarlo de su divina esencia.

Y él no tenía nada digno para ofrecerle. Sólo su compañía y devoción.

Severus elevó sus ojos para mirarla. Y entonces lo supo. Desde ahora ya no podría estar lejos de ella.

La amaría para siempre.

Y sí, esa helada noche el pequeño Severus Snape no se equivocaba en nada. Todo era cierto. Ella llenaría su corazón y él la amaría para siempre.

No se equivocaba en nada, excepto en una cosa: Aquella enigmática presencia **no** era la reina de las nieves.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**AVANCES: **EN NUESTRO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _"SE LLAMA LILY", _SEVERUS DESCUBRIRÁ LA VERDAD SOBRE LA REINA Y DEBERÁ LUCHAR POR SALVAR SU VIDA Y LA DE LA IMPOSTORA.

BIEN AHÍ LO TUVIERON, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MÍ ME GUSTÓ ESCRIBIRLO. DISCULPEN SIEMPRE LA CACOGRAFÍA, LO QUE PASA ES QUE SOLO ESCRIBO DE MADRUGADA Y PUES A VECES SE ME PASAN LOS ERRORES…

ESPERO QUE NO SE SIENTAN MUY CONFUNDIDOS, YA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI LAS DUDAS SE DESPEJARÁN ( Y CON UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN, LO JURO XD! )

COMO DIJE UNA VEZ, ESTA HISTORIA SERÁ CANON CASI EN SU TOTALIDAD, ASÍ QUE SI LA SIENTEN AU DE MOMENTO, DESCUIDEN TENGO BUENAS EXPLICACIONES QUE DAN PRUEBA DE QUE SIGUE SIENDO CANON XD! ( SÓLO QUE ME GUSTA DARLE ALGO NUEVO AL LECTOR DE FICS)

YA SABEN, CRÍTICAS, COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS = REVIEWS :)

¡SEV X LILY!


	3. SE LLAMA LILY

¡HOLA! ¡HOLITAS!

**YOSHI** LES TRAE UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FRIKI FIC XD!

MUCHAS GRACIAS A _**jqblackslytherin **_Y A__TODO AQUEL HA ESTADO PENDIENTE DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA. ME GUSTA PENSAR QUE POR AHÍ ESCONDIDO HAY **ALGUIEN QUE** LA **LEE TODAVÍA** :)

TAMBIÉN QUIERO AGRADECER A _**GreenIllusions**_PUES GRACIAS A LEER SU BELLO FIC _**"Reminiscencias"**_ (NO POR HACER PUBLICIDAD PERO ES UN RELATO MUY BONITO, SI PUEDEN PÁSENSE POR ÉL :D) ENCONTRÉ DE NUEVO LA INSPIRACIÓN PARA SEGUIR CON ESTE FIC, SEP HE ANDADO UN POCO ATASCADA CON LAS IDEAS, POR ESO HE TARDADO TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR…

RECUERDEN COMENTAR…YA VEN QUE SIGO EL FIC CON O SIN REVIEWS, PERO YA SABEN QUE UN REVIEW –POR PEQUEÑO QUE SEA – PUEDE AYUDARME A ACTUALIZAR CON MÁS PRISA :)

BUENO, YA NO LES ABURRO MÁS; LA HISTORIA:

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo 3: **

**SE LLAMA LILY**

Para su sorpresa, su cuerpo sucumbió tardíamente, y encima, aquel desfallecimiento no fue del todo debido al frío como se había estado temiendo.

Su pecho parecía albergar un calor asfixiante, el cual, incapaz de ser liberado, le hacía sentir como si estuviera a punto de estallar.

Tenía de nuevo, la cabeza revuelta en pensamientos bastantes indeterminables.

Si segundos atrás se había sentido investido con la emoción; lo que experimentaba ahora que estaba tendido sobre la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría el suelo del bosque, era todavía más sobrecogedor.

¿Sería acaso esta sensación lo que el libro de cuentos describía como "el beso de la reina"?

El pequeño Severus se cuestionaba aquello, mientras los estremecimientos de calor que le agitaban el alma competían contrastantes con los escalofríos que padecía su ser de carne y hueso, recostado en la mortífera cama de nieve pura.

¿Beso?

No era como si ella le hubiera dado un beso, en realidad; más bien ella le había atravesado el pecho.

Sí, extraño como sonara, la reina había entrado y salido a través de él, apenas segundos atrás.

Encogido ante ella, él había esperado inmóvil por el beso en la frente que el cuento prometía. Sin embargo, la reina simplemente había seguido su andar directo hacia él, sin inmutarse; como si no hubiera advertido su presencia, pasándole a través como si se hubiera tratado de un fantasma.

La breve fundición de sus cuerpos en uno solo, había provocado en Severus la sensación más extraña que hubiera sentido antes; incluso más extraña, y totalmente distinta, a la sensación de muerte con la que había despertado al iniciar el día. Su cuerpo tan helado y pálido como la nieve parecía estarse reformando a cada sacudida que le recorría de pies a cabeza. El chico, demasiado perdido dentro de esa misteriosa y novísima sensación, no podía distinguir nada a su alrededor.

Cerca de él, y deslizándose indecisa en el congelante viento nocturno; la pequeña figura refulgente batallaba con hilachas de su propia entidad que parecían querer desprenderse y abandonarla. No brillaba azul como antes, sino de un cegador dorado rojizo.

Y si Severus sentía que todo su ser se estaba reestructurando; la presencia que se debatía a unos pasos de él, tenía visibles signos de estar experimentando lo mismo, sólo que mucho menos metafóricamente que él. Su etéreo cuerpecillo parecía deshacerse en brillantes hilos vaporosos, mientra a su rostro una notoria capa de dolor le arrugaba todo intento de impasibilidad.

Al parecer la fundición momentánea de ambos, hacía instantes, había tenido sobre ella un efecto evidentemente más desastroso que sobre él. No obstante, el niño no se percató de aquello sino hasta muchos minutos más tarde; cuando hubo él mismo recobrado estabilidad en su cuerpo y plena consciencia de sí.

Se levantó como impulsado por resortes, cuando la oyó gritar en desesperado dolor. Abandonó su cama en el suelo nevado y corrió hacia el punto en el que la reina se retorcía en suspensión. Las brillantes hebras doradas que escapaban de ella la jalaban en toda dirección, cual marioneta; tan cegadoras que parecían lenguas de fuego.

Severus, paralizado y sin saber qué hacer, sólo observaba mientras; un grito tras otro, el sufrimiento de la reina le desgarraba el alma.

—¡Haz que pare, Dios! Por favor…

Severus se cubría los oídos con las manos temblorosas. Con sus ojos desorbitados por el terror observaba la gravedad de la situación. La luz brillante que la reina irradiaba le hería los ojos y, aún así, luchaba por mantenerlos fijos en ella.

—¡Por favor, ayúdala!—Suplicó el pequeño con voz apagada, entrelazando los dedos de las manos, como quien eleva una plegaria. Nervioso comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro, mirando aquí y allá, buscando que alguien le diera una respuesta.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo ayudarla?

Un último y potente grito hizo eco en el oscuro boscaje anunciando lo peor: la reina se precipitaba a tierra, como una chispa a punto de extinguirse.

Luego de caer, la pequeña todavía se movió angustiosamente en el suelo, pero, antes de que Severus encontrara su voz para gritar, ella se quedó muy quieta…

—¡Resista!— Gritó, por fin, y corrió hacia ella.

Con sus manos temblorosas –– de temor y de frío –– intentó levantarla del suelo tomándola por los hombros. Pero, al igual que antes había ocurrido, sus manos atravesaban el cuerpo de la reina cada vez que lo intentaba.

No podía tocarla.

— ¡Reina! ¿Me escucha? —

_¿Reina?_

La niña pareció reaccionar ante el llamado de una voz apagada por la distancia. La voz de un niño.

Su cuerpo apenas se movió sobre la cama. En la habitación, una lamparita color violeta iluminaba el pálido rostro de la niña. El calor era asfixiante para ella. No obstante, su cuerpecito envuelto en las cobijas estaba paradójicamente helado…

Un osito blanco y felpudo era su única compañía en la habitación. Fuera de allí, su familia dormía profundamente en calma, sin adivinar ni de lejos el padecimiento silencioso de la pequeña Lily.

Sentía como si le estuvieran arrancando la piel…

En el bosque, ella gimoteaba y se retorcía de dolor, sin embargo, sobre su cama sólo dormía.

Ella volvió a gritar entonces, mas sus gritos resonaron tan lejos…tanto, que nadie en la silenciosa casa pudo oír su pedido de auxilio.

No había nadie que escuchara.

Nadie para salvarla.

No había mamá, ni papá…

No había hermana…

Sólo un aterrado niñito de negro y largo cabello enmarañado, en lo profundo del bosque, tan moribundo como ella; fue capaz de sentir el alarido de Lily taladrando en sus oídos. Pero ella no lo sabía…

— ¡Reina!— Gritó el pequeño una vez más. Las agudas notas en la voz de Severus, tan afirmadas de pánico llegaron con impresionante calidad a los oídos de la agónica niña, y aunque distante, el grito al fin captó toda la atención de la pequeña.

La niña sabiéndose escuchada, sintió esperanza en aquella voz lejana. No estaba sola, alguien más estaba allí. Alguien que quizás podía ayudarla.

—¡Ayúdame!— Gritó Lily desesperada y extendió sus brazos temblorosos hacia el lugar donde la voz nacía.

Lily, en el calor de su hogar, en su cómoda cama, sólo consiguió mover sus dedos. Sin embargo, ella misma en el profundo bosque, logró aferrarse al aterrado niño, echándole los brazos al cuello.

Entonces, por segunda vez, el fuego encontró al hielo…

Él robó su calor; y, su vida que peligraba marchitarse por la helada, echó raíces en ella.

Ella, por su parte, aplacó el fuego que la consumía con solo envolverse en el helado dueño de aquella voz lejana y misteriosa. Su cuerpo dejó de brillar dorado intenso, para volver al azul plata y recuperando uniformidad, incluso pareció solidificarse.

Severus pudo sentir aquello.

Las manos de la reina eran ahora tan sólidas como las suyas propias. Las sentía cálidas sobre su cuello. Y aquello era en verdad extraño, pues la Reina de las nieves, se decía, era tan helada como el hielo perpetuo de los polos.

¿No era acaso la reina?

Entonces, si no era ella…

Lo que antes le hubiera aterrado, de repente carecía de importancia.

Aunque al principio sólo se trataba de salvar la vida propia, ambos niños pronto se perdieron en aquella interacción.

Aquello era un abrazo. Uno fortuito, pero al fin y al cabo, un abrazo. Era cálido y les reconfortaba.

Severus ya no sintió miedo. Se perdió en la emoción del ser abrazado. Y ya ni siquiera le importó si se trataba de la reina o no. Todo se reducía a aquel extraño milagro.

Recordaba pocos abrazos así en su vida. Los de sus padres parecían tan distantes y perdidos como las estrellas del nublado cielo de aquella noche. Fuera de ellos no recordaba que alguien le hubiera abrazado nunca, ni mucho menos así.

La plateada figura también halló un nuevo bienestar en aquel abrazo. Sintió la mejoría y el alivio en aquel nuevo refugio. Era una sensación nueva, muy nueva pero a la vez tan familiar…

Permanecieron allí largo rato. Juntos, olvidaron por completo del motivo que les había llevado hasta ese bosque, en aquella fría noche de tormenta.

Y entonces, sin tregua ni avisos una pesada somnolencia cayó sobre ambos. Severus sin romper el abrazo se desplomó, profundamente dormido, y la niña junto a él también. Tan pronto como su cuerpo se derrumbó sobre la congelada nieve y fue capaz de sentir aquella textura y el frío que despedía, Lily en su cama ya no se movió más…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Les había llegado la mañana, sin ellos notarlo.

Yacían en el centro de un gran agujero en medio de casi un metro de nieve. El intenso calor de Lily había derretido la nieve en derredor a ellos.

El sol ya brillaba sobre sus cuerpos, a través de un cielo al fin despejado. Un cielo, limpio y azul.

Ya no había tormenta, aunque aún caían unos leves y esporádicos copos de nieve.

El primero en despertar fue el niño.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, pensó por un breve momento que vería su habitación. Pero lo que primero halló su mirada fue nieve por todos lados. El niño sacudió la cabeza y lentamente se puso en pie.

Muros de nieve.

Estaba hundido en medio de la nieve y sin embargo hacía un calor apacible. La reina debía de haberlo besado.

Por un momento la criatura, en su inocencia, llegó a creer que al fin la reina y él habían llegado al gran palacio del polo norte.

Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en reconocer el bosque de su reciente aventura nocturna. Una aventura muy peligrosa.

Había sobrevivido.

La reina le había salvado la vida.

—_¿Reina?_

El niño buscó la figura plateada rápidamente y en su lugar lo que halló fue una pequeña niña pelirroja junto a él, a sus pies. Se veía bastante pálida, hermosa y frágil, hecha un ovillo en el suelo de hierba que parecía haber reverdecido gracias a su calor.

—¿Dónde está la reina?— Susurró por lo bajo.

Se agachó hasta ella y acercó su rostro para mirarla. De inmediato, el calor agradable se intensificó en sus mejillas. Ella no era de plata, ni era de hielo. Era muy cálida y el espeso cabello rojo oscuro acentuaba aquella impresión todavía más. Parecía más reina del fuego que de las nieves.

Severus inhaló el aire cerca de ella y sus pulmones se llenaron de aquella tibieza. Aquella niña era la fuente del calor que le había protegido.

Severus la observó por unos instantes, atando cabos. La túnica hecha de sueños que creyó ver antes, ahora no era más que una pijama lila con pequeñas estrellitas estampadas. Una pijama de aspecto evidentemente _muggle_. Severus, en su mente, comenzaba a tener una respuesta a los sucesos de la noche pasada.

Con curiosidad y un poco de recelo extendió su brazo para tocarla. Al principio la rozó sólo con la punta de sus dedos; pero, al cabo de un rato, una inusitada confianza lo envolvió. Movió a la niña con ambas manos: un poco, una vez y otra; todas las veces que fueron necesarias hasta que ella despertó.

Ella abrió sus ojos y el niño vio con asombro que no habían pupilas en ellos. En su lugar había un hermoso haz de luz dorada. Luz dorada que hizo que finalmente Severus confirmara sus sospechas sobre el fenómeno que había tenido lugar en aquel bosque.

—No puedo ver— Susurró Lily muy bajito, todavía adormilada. Todo lo que la niña podía distinguir era un delicado color azul, el color del tumbado de su habitación. Pero su cuerpo le decía que no se hallaba tumbada sobre su cama, ni mucho menos en su habitación. Levantó sus manos tanteando su alrededor y las detuvo al encontrar el rostro del chiquillo. En ese momento Severus se estremeció y dio un pequeño brinco, sobresaltado.

Ella era real, pero no era la persona por la que él había esperado. Y, aunque había sobrevivido, su vida no iba a cambiar del modo que él había deseado.

Otro ligero temblor sacudió a Severus, y aquello pareció despertar mejor a la niña, quien soltando un pequeño suspiro de susto retiró sus manos del rostro del niño. En ese preciso momento el calor que les envolvía se disipó sin más.

Severus, por un instante, casi quiso abrazarla contra él. No quería que ella desapareciera de un momento a otro. Ahora que sabía que la reina no vendría. Porque Severus finalmente se daba cuenta: ella no era la reina de las nieves.

El entendimiento llenó su cabeza. Ahora sabía del peligro al que habían estado expuestos antes, ahora comprendía la magnitud de sus acciones. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

¿Sabría ella cómo salir de aquel predicamento?

El niño volvió a mirar a la criatura, analizándola.

La pequeña parecía tener de su misma edad. Usaba una pijama lila y no traía zapatos. Una bandita curativa con estampados de gatito estaba pegada a una esquina de su frente. Un olor a lavanda y fresa persistía en su cabello rojo que se notaba húmedo, como si se hubiese dado un baño hacía no muchas horas.

—Aparición accidental…— Farfulló sin dejar de mirarla.

Por sus vestimentas, debía de tratarse de una chica _muggle_, definitivamente. La ropa era una muy buena prueba de ello, además de que ningún mago usaría banditas curativas pudiendo desaparecer — literalmente — cortes y rasguños en la piel con apenas media gotita de díctamo. Si no era _muggle_, entonces debía de ser mestiza, pero de que era bruja, era bruja. Y una bruja muy poderosa, porque no cualquiera se aparece a tan corta edad.

¿Sabría ella lo que había hecho? Severus aspiró el intenso olor a shampoo de lavanda que el cabello húmedo de la niña despedía.

Posiblemente no.

Nadie saldría de casa en medio de una tormenta de nieve y menos por la noche. Nadie saldría de casa tan tarde, usando apenas una pijama. Al menos no por voluntad propia.

—El mal uso de la magia novata— Susurró, recordando una de las charlas de su madre, y por primera vez, luego de horas lejos de casa; el pequeño sintió que extrañaba locamente a su mamá. Casi quiso echarse a llorar.

Quería regresar a casa. Quería no haberse ido nunca.

El frío ya comenzaba a inundar el ambiente de nuevo. Y el niño esta vez ya sabía. Ya entendía porqué.

Estaba metido en un lío, y, su única compañía y esperanza en aquel lugar, seguramente no tendría la mínima idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Hacía frío ahora. Muchísimo frío, y la criatura junto a él ni siquiera traía abrigos.

Severus, casi instintivamente, se ajustó más sus abrigos, posesivamente; como temiendo que de un momento a otro la niña se lanzara hacia él para robarle alguno. Y fue justo allí, casi en una graciosa coincidencia; que la niña intentó levantarse…

—¿Dónde estoy?— Preguntó ella, mucho más consciente que antes. Hizo ademán de moverse y de repente pareció asustada. El niño, por su parte, retrocedió un poco más hasta chocar con la nieve tras sus espaldas.

—¡¿Dón-dónde estoy? ¿Quién está ahí? — Clamó la niña una vez más, ahora notoriamente aterrada.

Severus tragó saliva, mientras debatía internamente, sobre lo que debía hacer. Miró hacia la criatura y luego dejó vagar su mirada nerviosa por el alrededor: el agujero en el que se encontraban, había permanecido libre de la caída de la nieve, durante toda la noche. Ella no era la reina, pero era su magia la que le había mantenido a salvo de la nieve. A los dos. Claro que eso ni ella lo sabía.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Regresar a pie hasta su casa parecía una locura. Si lo hacía…

En ese momento el niño reprimió un temblor.

¿Cómo reaccionaría su madre?

Y ahora, para colmo su padre también estaría allí.

Severus no quería volver, pero era claro que no había otro camino. Tenía que irse de allí cuanto antes, intentar volver a casa. Con suerte, si llegaba antes de que sus padres despertaran, no recibiría ningún castigo.

Sí, eso debía hacer. Pero… ¿y ella?

¿Qué pasaría con la chica muggle?

Cuando Severus había creído que ella era la reina, él había intentado protegerla…¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué debía de ser diferente?

"Ella no puede cumplir mi sueño" pensó. Pero casi al instante una voz dentro de su cabeza le refutó: "Ella te ha salvado la vida".

—No conscientemente…Ella no es la reina. No puede cumplir las promesas que…—Susurró para sí mismo, apretando los párpados, mientras trataba de luchar contra su propia consciencia.

"Sí ha cumplido, aunque sea tan sólo una: Te salvó del frío" Le respondió esa misma voz desde lo hondo de su mente.

—Pero, pero…—Seguía murmurando por lo bajo.

¡Ni hablar!

¿Cómo iba a ayudarla?

Tendría primero que explicarle que era bruja…Y explicar semejante cosa no iba a ser nada fácil…

¿Cómo se lo iba a decir sin que le creyera loco?

¿Cómo iba siquiera a hablarle? Si en la escuela nunca pudo cruzar más de tres palabras con los otros niños, antes de que se alejaran de él diciéndole cosas horribles.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡No puedo!— Gruñó para sí mismo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Frente a él la niña se iba desesperando cada vez más y más, incluso más que él, pero el chico no lo notaba.

Desde luego que estaba desilusionado, pero…

"Te ha salvado la vida"

—Está asustada…tanto como tú…¡más que tú!…— Al fin Severus la miró. Cerró sus puños con fuerza, en un momento de férrea decisión, y caminó de nuevo hacia la pequeña. Si iba a hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo rápido. Entre más tiempo perdiese no conseguiría llegar a su casa a tiempo. Ninguno podría. Tenía que ser valiente por los dos. Tomó aire y respondió muy determinado:

—No temas…— dijo él intempestivamente, con la voz muy fuerte, tanto que Lily soltó un alarido de susto. La voz del niño por primera vez sonaba alta y clara en los oídos de Lily.

—Estás en el bosque, no tengas miedo — La tranquilizó Severus, suavizando un poco la voz.

—¿Quién eres tú?— Preguntó la niña incorporándose muy erguida, aunque todavía lucía medio dormida y desconcertada.

—Eso no importa — Dijo él con los labios muy juntos, y añadió sin perder más tiempo — ¿Vives cerca del bosque?…

La niña asintió con una nerviosa cabezada.

—Bien…escucha, debes volver a tu casa cuanto antes, porque si no lo haces…

—¿Que vuelva? —Respondió jadeante —Pero…pero ¿cómo?...No recuerdo cómo volver — Se angustió Lily, la petición del chiquillo la había despertado totalmente.

—No, sin mi hermana…—Continuó —Además ¡no puedo ver nada! Creo que estoy ciega…yo no…

—Escúchame…por favor, escúchame…—Severus tan sólo le tomó las manos y , aunque las de él también temblaban, ella se tranquilizó casi al instante.

—¿Qué te trajo aquí?— Preguntó el niño.

—¿Eh?— Lily no comprendía el porqué de la pregunta. Parpadeó un par de veces y Severus observó con interés de gatito curioso, como en el lugar de los ojos todavía emanaba aquella luz cálida y brillante.

—¿Por qué viniste?— Insistió Severus, sin poder dejar de mirar la destellante luz.

—Yo no…

—Debiste pensar en este bosque, de otro modo no hubieras venido aquí en primer lugar.

Entonces Lily se esmeró en recordar…

—¡El bolso!...—Gritó la niña echándose una mano en la frente.—¡Quería recuperar el bolso de Tuney! ¡El bolso de mi hermana!—Gritó sorprendida. Cada recuerdo en su cabeza comenzaba a ocupar su sitio.

Y mientras la niña se aclaraba, Severus comprendía todavía más. La desilusión llenó cada gesto de su rostro. Soltó lentamente las manos de Lily y la niña lanzó un gemido ahogado, asustada al sentir que él la abandonaba.

—No temas…¡escúchame!...Te enseñaré cómo volver…— Dijo él con tanta seriedad, con tanta sinceridad, que Lily hizo silencio de inmediato y puso toda su atención en él.

—Cierra tus ojos — Lily pareció querer protestar pero el niño continuó.

— Ciérralos hasta que no puedas ver nada. Entonces piensa en tu casa, y desea con fuerza estar allí — Severus le tomó las manos una vez más.

—Tienes que desearlo de verdad — Le dijo sumamente serio — Si no lo haces , no podrás volver.

—Pero… ¿Y si no puedo? — La niña le apretó las manos con fuerza.

— Sí podrás…sé que podrás — Le aseguró el muchacho.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que…

—Porque yo sé…yo sé lo que eres — Afirmó el pequeño con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. La niña sin embargo, recordó cómo él la había llamado antes. La había llamado _Reina_.

¿Reina? De ningún modo…Lily, aunque medio dormida, todavía sabía bien quién era ella. Ella era Lily Evans, tenía siete años —casi ocho — vivía con su mamá, su papá y hermana; odiaba las cebollas y los brócolis; y, aunque era una fanática a rabiar de los cuentos de princesas y hadas, estaba bien segura de que ella no tenía linaje real de ningún tipo.

—¡No!...Te equivocas yo no soy ninguna reina…—Protestó de inmediato.

— Ya lo sé —Le interrumpió Severus y sonrió con tristeza. Se sentía tonto. Siempre supo que había una línea entre la fantasía y la magia pero él simplemente se había negado a verla.

—¿Pero entonces cómo…?—Inquirió Lily. Cómo podía un extraño saber lo que ella era si no la conocía.

— Ve a casa — Severus soltó sus manos una vez más.

—¿Y tú? — Exclamó Lily con su vocecita ronca y dulce. Como un susurro cálido.

—Yo no puedo ir…

—¡Pero!...¿Va a venir a verte, verdad?…Esa reina…¿La reina vendrá por ti?—Lily le buscaba las manos, pero el niño ponía todos sus esfuerzos en rehuir de su contacto.

—No deberías preocuparte por mí…ahora vete, o será muy tarde…—Severus instó a la pequeña. Sabía que si no se apuraba, la niña ya no podría aparecerse hasta su casa.

—¡No podré! ¡No podré hacerlo!

—Sí podrás.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?…nunca me ha pasado esto antes…Yo nunca…

—Porque estás soñando — Volvió a interrumpir Severus con aquella voz muy seria de antes.

—Esto es sólo un sueño. Y en los sueños todo es posible, por eso sé que podrás.

—¿Un sueño?— Lily se lo pensó un rato. Aquello sonaba razonable y lo explicaba todo, y, a pesar de que la niña se sentía atemorizada, comenzó a creer que quizás podría lograr regresar.

—Sí, es por eso que podrás volver a casa…Sólo cree en eso y volverás…

—¿Despertaré?

—Sí. Y cuando despiertes todo estará bien — Severus respondió aliviado de que ella le creyera. Lo había logrado. Podría ayudarla a volver. Podría pagarle lo que ella había hecho por él sin siquiera saberlo.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo juro

—¿Y tú?— Lily volvió a preguntar. Con todo lo que sus padres le habían dicho acerca de hablar con extraños, Lily debía de temer a aquel chico. Debía de prestarle nula atención a sus palabras. Debía desconfiar. Sin embargo, la pequeña no podía evitar tener ese sentimiento de gratitud que la embargaba ahora. Y, lo que más, aún más fuerte era la curiosidad que sentía por descubrir la identidad de su salvador.

—Yo estaré bien — Aseguró Severus, poco convencido. Sabía que no había manera de que eso fuese a convertirse en verdad.

—¿Esperarás a tu Reina?— La niña le preguntó mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos. Hacía rato que la visión permanente del tumbado de su alcoba le había empezado a fastidiar, en especial ahora que lo que más quería era descubrir la cara de su misterioso interlocutor.

—No, ya no. Creo que tendré que regresar a casa — Respondió Severus, sin ánimo, jugando con los bolsillos de su larguísimo abrigo, mirando el despejado cielo matutino, pensando.

Pensando en que quizás su pequeña excursión podría haber sido placentera en otras circunstancias. Quizás si estuviera, por ejemplo, con sus padres. Acampando, tal vez… Contando historias y encendiendo fogatas. ¡Ah! Si le hubieran visto sus padres ahora, metido en problemas, por tonterías como las que le habían llevado hasta allí.

¿Qué le dirían sus padres?

¿Se burlarían o se enfadarían el uno con el otro? ¿Se echarían la culpa por tener un hijo tan tonto, tan falto de sentido común? ¿Alguno de ellos se pondría de su parte? ¡Cómo habría de ser eso posible! Si todo aquello tenía que ver con magia. Con magia y fantasía. Y lo que era peor, fantasía _muggle_. Cómo podía ser posible, si a su madre le gustaba la fantasía tanto como a su padre le gustaba la magia…

Pero ¿qué podía hacer él? La magia y la fantasía eran parte de sí mismo. Ambas le proporcionaban aquel mundo que tanto anhelaba habitar. Un mundo al que sí podía pertenecer. Porque sin importar cuánto discutiesen sus padres el no podía ser cambiado. Era lo que era y punto. Incluso lo _muggle_ era una parte de él. Innegable, totalmente innegable. La parte de él que le ataba a su padre, un vínculo que apreciaba; pero también la parte que lo alejaba de su madre. La parte que le ataba al penoso mundo donde la magia y la fantasía eran sólo meras cursilerías.

—¿Tú también vives cerca?...¿Vas a estar bien? — Insistió la niña, y su voz preocupada repitió varias veces aquellas palabras, sacando a Severus de su ensimismamiento. Había algo en la voz del niño que la hacía sentir preocupación por dejarlo solo. Había algo en sus silencios. Había algo...

—Sí…aunque…—El pequeño delató su temor cuando empezó a titubear — En realidad…no lo sé…

—¿No sabes cómo volver?

—Supongo que sí… Es decir…Debo hacer lo mismo que tú…—El niño seguía sonando poco convencido. Sabía que era imposible hacer lo que la misteriosa niña había hecho, pues nunca lo había intentado antes y sabía que, ahora que había perdido su magia, era irremediablemente imposible tener éxito. Severus estaba convencido de que ya no era un mago, así como definitivamente sabía que la niña frente a él no era la reina de las nieves. Sólo era una _muggle_; o mejor dicho, una bruja de orígenes _muggles_. Tal vez, igual que él, una mestiza.

Todo el espanto que había resistido desde el día anterior pareció golpearlo al fin, tanto que el pequeño no pudo resistir más. Quiso decir algo pero la voz se le ahogó hasta que comenzó a sollozar en silencio, esperanzado de que ella no pudiera oírle. Pero no tuvo mucho éxito…

Al escucharlo, Lily se angustió de nuevo, caminó hacia él, todavía ciega, y lo abrazó. Al sentirse consolado Severus no pudo contenerse y rompió a llorar a todo pulmón.

—¡No llores, por favor! Estarás bien…¡Estaremos bien! —La niña le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda intentando reconfortarlo, pero Severus estaba muy lejos de calmarse.

—Es un sueño ¿No es así? Incluso si no lo consigues, cuando abras tus ojos estarás en tu cama y todo estará bien. ¡Ya lo verás! — La voz dulce de la niña retumbó en sus oídos, ella realmente confiaba en lo que él le había dicho.

—Tú lo prometiste, ¿no? No mentías, ¿cierto?— Los haces de luz en el rostro de la pequeña empezaron a tomar forma de dos ojos almendrados y en aquel momento la niña casi fue capaz de distinguir una borrosa figura delante de ella.

Severus observó cómo sucedía y supo de inmediato que no tenía mucho tiempo. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella. Se lo debía. Habría muerto en la helada si ella no los hubiera cubierto a ambos con su calor.

—¡Vete! Vete ahora, por favor…¡Tienes que darte prisa!— Urgió Severus notando con temor como los ojos de la niña se estaban formando cada vez más reales sobre su pálido rostro.

—¡No!— Se negó la pequeña.

Lily no iba a dejarlo solo. Él la había ayudado antes cuando nadie lo había hecho. No iba a dejarlo solo. Tenía que asegurarse de que el niño lograra regresar a su casa. Aunque fuera sólo un sueño, no lo iba a dejar sólo.

—No seas tonta, ¡vete! —El niño ahora forcejeaba por zafarse de los brazos de la niña.

—¡No hasta que tú vayas a casa!

—¡Yo no podré!

—¡Entonces yo tampoco!

—¡No! ¡Tú no entiendes! Yo ya no…¡yo ya no soy como tú!...

Lily cada vez distinguía más a la borrosa silueta frente a ella. Tanto que casi pudo ver la angustia en el delgado rostro. Lanzó sus brazos hacia su rostro y palpó sus facciones. Era un humano, un chico casi de su estatura y probablemente de su misma edad. Estaba tan helado como ella lo estaba ahora. Tenía miedo y ella también. ¿Cómo podían ser distintos?

—¡No siento que seamos diferentes para nada!— Le dijo alzando su voz ronca en medio de sus sollozos.

—Ahora— Continuó la niña con recia voz de mando— vas a ir casa y **sé** que despertarás a salvo, porque yo también lo haré!

El niño quiso protestar pero ya casi atisbaba un par de perfectos ojos verdes clavados en él.

—¡Ahora cierra los ojos!—Ordenó ella. Severus los cerró inmediatamente. La niña ahora también cerraba los suyos.

—Piensa en tu casa— Lily ordenó repitiendo las mismas instrucciones que el niño le había dado antes a ella. Las pronunciaba muy alto, más de lo necesario; y, mientras las decía, ella también las obedecía con prisa.

—¡Ahora desea estar allí!— La niña gritó cada palabra de la última orden y la tensión y su miedo a fracasar la hizo duplicar la fuerza del abrazo.

—¡No!— Chilló el pequeño entre sus brazos.

—¡Sí! No tengas miedo ya verás que…

—¡NO!... Tienes que soltarme o lo arruinaremos para ambos — dijo él sin abrir los ojos.

—Oooh…— Escuchó la exclamación de entendimiento. Casi al instante sintió cómo los brazos de la pequeña iban liberándole.

—¿Ahora podemos?...

—Sí — Respondió Severus. El niño escuchó a medias a Lily repitiendo una nueva y, probablemente, última vez la orden final.

Esta vez era la definitiva. Se marcharían, o al menos ella lo haría. Severus sabía que quizás él no iba a lograrlo pero juró mentalmente por ella, que lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas. Porque ella confiaba en él y se preocupaba por su suerte. No iba a defraudarla. Y, aunque quizás ya no era un mago, todavía le quedaba el último recurso de los _muggles_; Severus todavía creía en los milagros…Había sobrevivido ¿no?...Aunque hubiera sido sólo gracias a…

Severus sintió algo extraño que lo hizo sonreír sin motivos. El niño dudó un momento pero luego ya no pudo evitar quedarse callado —¡Oye!...—La llamó atropelladamente, cuidándose de no abrir los ojos.

—…Gracias— Exclamó el pequeño, totalmente sincero.

— Gracias a ti — Respondió ella con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Severus no pudo verla pero la intuyó, y ese sentir le dio la fuerza que necesitaba.

Iban a lograrlo. Los dos. No sabía cómo, pero sucedería.

Entonces rompieron el abrazo y esta vez fue Severus quien dio la última orden, la de volver a casa. Ambos experimentaron la extraña sensación de ser comprimidos en el espacio, justo cuando la oscuridad comenzaba a formarse ante ellos.

—Por cierto, soy Lily E…—El pequeño grito de Lily ya no alcanzó a terminarse.

Se escuchó un fuerte "crack" en medio del bosque. Algunos pájaros volaron lejos, bastante asustados. Lily y Severus lo habían conseguido.

En medio de la nieve sólo un agujero, que mostraba el verdor del bosque, quedaba revelando los extraños sucesos de la noche anterior. Revelando un secreto guardado por siglos.

Porque, en medio de seres incrédulos, la magia se encendía en silencio. Justo como en aquellos inocentes pequeños , la magia ardía de repente y ya no se apagaría jamás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡CRACK!—

El crujir del piso de madera le informó que había aterrizado en su habitación. Trastabilló un poco antes de caer de bruces al suelo.

Lo había conseguido. El corazón le latía con fuerza de la emoción, estaba mareado y tenía nauseas, pero aquello no mermaba su felicidad.

¡Lo había conseguido!

—¡Soy un mago!—Gritó casi llorando de felicidad. Revoloteó alrededor de la habitación, olvidándose del ruido que causaban sus pasos sobre la madera. Nada podía frenar su alegría. ¡Tenía que celebrarlo!

Subió a su cama y saltó en ella como una docena de veces. El ruido era infernal, pero ya ni siquiera le importaba ser descubierto.

—¡Soy un mago!—Vitoreó una vez más como deseando que todo el mundo se enterara.

Qué diablos le importaba el estatuto del secreto. ¡Todavía era un mago!

Y no un mago común, sino uno de los buenos, porque no cualquiera se aparecía a los ocho años.

—¡Soy un mago!—Gritó todas las veces que quiso, y sin censurarse de correr, esta vez, por toda la casa. Si con todo el alboroto que había armado sus padres no habían despertado, era obvio que no se encontraban allí. Habrían salido a hacer compras quizás.

¡Qué más daba!

Tenía la casa para él solo y de paso había recuperado la magia.

Severus estaba loco de la emoción.

Rodó unas mil veces en la cama de sus padres, y pataleó eufórico una eternidad. Tanta algarabía al fin hizo que las nauseas le ganaran la batalla, y el pequeño sólo alcanzó a sacar la cabeza lejos de la cama antes de devolver todo el escaso contenido de su estómago.

—¡Puaj!—Exclamó con disgustó. Tendría que limpiar eso. Pero ya habría tiempo más tarde. Por ahora, sólo quería disfrutar. Dando brinquitos bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala.

Arrastró una sillón y se trepó como pudo a las altas repisas donde su madre guardaba los libros de magia. Rebuscó entre los gruesos libros hasta que encontró el título que buscaba.

"_Aparición y métodos de traslación mágica"_

Subió el libro hasta su habitación y lo ocultó bajo la almohada. Más contento de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado estar, limpió la habitación de sus padres y rehizo la cama reparando en cada pequeño detalle para que no se notase su intrusión.

Se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó con su lectura.

—Ya, ya…es por eso que he vomitado— Hablaba consigo mismo en un bizarro pero alegre monólogo. En las páginas que hablaban de la aparición, encontró un artículo que decía que por lo general los adolescentes vomitaban en su primera aparición. Con todo y lo vergonzoso que aquello debía resultar Severus estaba irónicamente orgulloso, pues demostraba que sin lugar a dudas se había aparecido por primera vez.

—¡Y eso que sólo tengo ocho!— Presumió ante sí mismo.

Leyó sin parar toda la mañana. En algún punto, se encontró con el capítulo dos: "_Peligros comunes al aparecerse" _y casi se muere del susto cuando vio las ilustraciones que habían debajo de un gran titular: "_Escisiones comunes en la aparición"_.

Para cuando sus padres regresaron, el niño ya había leído siete capítulos completos del libro. Habían ido de compras, por lo que un nada habitual ambiente de abundancia reinaba en la casa, aumentando así el buen humor de Severus.

Sus padres no le hicieron preguntas, así que el niño estuvo seguro de que ellos no se habían enterado de su pequeña fuga de la noche anterior. Actuaban como siempre, aunque estaban algo callados. Sólo un poquito más de lo normal, pero Severus no tenía ganas de enterarse acerca de los motivos, así que no preguntó.

Para Severus todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Sin embargo, había algo que había cambiado. Tenía una inquietud.

La niña _muggle_… ¿Lo habría logrado?

Severus no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. Ella era, de alguna manera, la causa por la cual sus poderes habían regresado; y lo menos que podía hacer era desear que hubiera llegado a su casa a salvo. Y para ser muy honesto, sabía que estaba en verdad muy preocupado por ella; pues en el libro había encontrado respuestas a lo que había sucedido en el bosque:

"_Escisión del alma"_

Una peligrosa técnica que realizaban los magos adultos para desdoblarse en entidad física y entidad espectral. Accidentalmente realizada podía tener efecto nefastos. No había registros de que le hubiera ocurrido aquello a un niño, sin embargo había todo un capítulo dedicado a la escisión accidental del alma en magos sonámbulos. Habían algunos casos de muertes por escisión del alma.

Severus tenía terrible miedo de que le hubiera pasado algo malo a la chica _muggle_. Todo lo que quería ahora era saber si estaba bien. Quería volver a verla.

Porque Severus tenía ahora una nueva teoría respecto a la misteriosa niña. También tenía una nueva teoría sobre la reina de las nieves. Efectivamente, el chico no había dejado de creer en la reina. Después de todo, había visto el carruaje…

En el libro que Severus ocultaba bajo su almohada, había una hoja escondida. Una hoja de cuaderno en la que había un dibujo hecho con crayones:

En el suelo, unos rayones de crayón verde representaban el bosque. Y, en medio de ese bosque, habían dos manchitas garabateadas. La primera era un mancha de crayón negro. La otra era una mancha de crayón rojo.

La reina en su carruaje de hielo, era una mancha blanca y redonda surcando el cielo, por encima del bosque. Un ridículo bocadillo —similar al de las historietas— había sido dibujado saliendo de la boca de la reina. Dentro de este se leía una frase:

_Feliz cumpleaños Severus, se llama Lily._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡CRACK!— El sonido repentino perturbó por unos instantes el sueño de su hermana en la habitación contigua.

—…Evans— Se escuchó a si misma decir, antes de sentir el impacto.

Lily sintió su rostro golpeando el alfombrado piso de una cálida habitación.

¿Estaba al fin en casa? ¿De verdad?

El lugar olía a desinfectante de fresa, igual que su habitación. La textura de la alfombra se sentía idéntica a la de su habitación. **Tenía** que ser…

Aún así no quiso abrir los ojos todavía. Los apretó con fuerza y se llegó hasta donde recordaba su cama debía estar, a tientas. Cuando la encontró, sonrió aliviada y se subió a toda prisa. Todavía no sintió confianza de mirar, se echó encima todas las cobijas recordando.

"_Y cuando despiertes todo estará bien"_

La voz de aquel niño todavía le sonaba en los oídos. Tenía que hacerle caso. Debía despertar y entonces todo estaría bien. Giró un poco hacia el centro de su cama y sintió que chocaba con algo. Luego ya no supo más.

Una hora más tarde, la niña abría los ojos perezosamente.

Lily se frotaba sus ojos y, por primera vez luego de casi seis horas de separación, su cuerpo y su alma volvían a ser un todo de nuevo. Claro que ella no lo sabía, y probablemente no lo sabría nunca.

Se sintió un poco extraña toda la mañana. Entre una alegría demasiado exagerada por volver a ver a Petunia y a sus padres, y haber encontrado varias ramitas enredadas en su pelo mientras se peinaba; la niña no supo decidir qué era lo más extraño.

Todo el día en la escuela se la pasó somnolienta y fenomenalmente cansada, como si no hubiera dormido bien. La única explicación medio creíble que halló medio convincente fue la que propuso Petunia: que la pelea con la niña del parque y la pena por la pérdida del bolsito la habían afectado mucho. Y sí, podía ser eso muy cierto; pero no encajaba del todo porque, de algún modo, Lily ya no se sentía triste por la pérdida del Bolso Ceremonial.

—_¿Qué soñabas anoche?—_ Petunia le había preguntado de camino a la escuela, para luego contarle que había escuchado un ruido que venía desde su habitación y que indicaba que tal vez podía haberse caído de la cama.

Lily se había encogido de hombros ante la pregunta.

Y es que la niña no se acordaba mucho de la noche anterior, aunque, sí que se sentía como si hubiese soñado algo raro…

Ese mismo día, antes de acostarse a dormir, Lily hizo un esfuerzo supremo por recordar; pero ninguna imagen de su sueño regresó a su memoria. Aunque…

— ¡Tuney! ¡Tuney! ¡Creo que he recordado! — Llamó la niña con prisa, como temiendo que el recuerdo se le esfumara en un segundo.

—¿Qué cosa has recordado?— Respondió Petunia entrando en la habitación con paso perezoso.

— He soñado con una reina…—Respondió con los ojos iluminados de emoción. Petunia la miró un tanto extrañada y levantó una ceja. Iba a responderle algo pero entonces los ojos de Lily lanzaron otro destello de emoción.

—No, espera…no era una reina, más bien era…¡Había un príncipe!…aunque…— Lily frunció el ceño en su concentración y rasqueteó su barbilla. Petunia ahora la observaba con impaciencia.

—Lily, debo recordarte que tenemos clases mañana…— Exclamó su hermana mientras se cruzaba de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

— Bueno, he soñado con eso…—Lily sonrió disculpándose mientras se metía de lleno a su cama. — Una reina, o un príncipe, o algo por estilo …

Petunia puso los ojos en blanco y apagó la luz de la habitación antes de irse.

Lily se durmió casi al instante.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**AVANCES: **EN NUESTRO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO _"BUSCANDO A LILY"_ SEVERUS INICIA SU BÚSQUEDA DE LILY, MIENTRAS QUE PETUNIA EMPIEZA A NOTAR LOS PEQUEÑOS EFECTOS DE LA PRIMERA APARICIÓN DE LILY.

BIEN, AHÍ LO TUVIERON JEJEJ, SÉ QUE DEMORÉ EN ACTUALIZAR… ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, A MÍ ME ROMPIÓ LA CABEZA ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPI (SE ME BORRÓ DOS VECES––¡MALDITOS VIRUS!––) ESPERO NO ESTAR CONFUNDIÉNDOLOS CON LA HISTORIA, CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA PUES ME PUEDEN ENVIAR UN MP O UN REVIEW XD!

RECUERDEN SER INDULGENTES CON LA CACOGRAFÍA, PERO ES QUE ESCRIBO DE MADRUGADA Y A VECES SE ME PASAN LOS ERRORES.

NOS LEEMOS, ESTA VEZ TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR CADA DOS SEMANAS.

SALUDOS,

YOSHI


End file.
